Michelle&Max's Dare and Question Corner
by SpyNya-Chan007
Summary: All your questions and dares answered here, Me and Max's style! :D The Titans will do all the dares and questions you sent. Just please, no sexual dares. R&R please!
1. Teh Beginning

Me: HOLA! XD

Max: Me and Michelle are the hosts for the story, and we're gonna make the Titans do questions and dares.

Me: Sooooooo without further ado, please welcome Robin, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Terra, Kid Flash, Speedy, Bumble Bee, Aqualad, Mas y Menos, Jinx, Slade, Kole, Blackfire, and Jericho!

Raven: You're gonna make us answer questions and do dares? Oh joy. -sarcasm-

Me: -glares-

Beast Boy: Wait! Max is a Maximum Ride character! Why is she here?

Max: Remember BB? -points to herself- Captive.

Beast Boy: I know that!

Me: Because your dum kidnapper Andrew wouldn't let Max stay with him when I write the chapters for this story, and I want Max here.

Beast Boy: . . . . damn . . . .

Max: -glares-

Robin: . . . . Beast Boy was kidnapped?

Cyborg: When did that happened?

Me: Well it all started last summer when Max stayed at my house, and me and Andre were walking-

Everyone: NO FLASHBACK!

Me: . . . .

Max: You can explain how BB was kidnapped when this chappie's over.

Me: :D And guess what? . . . . No A/Ns for this chapter! :D

Kid Flash: -does happy dance-

Terra: . . . . weirdo. -mutters-

Slade, Jinx, and Raven: -snickers-

Robin: . . . . and you brought Slade . . . . why?

Me: Because I want a bad guy here, and he's not the only bad guy I brought. -points to Blackfire-

Blackfire: . . . . no comment.

Me: There are no rules. Any dare will be done, and any question will be answered. Alright now everyone, promise you will do any dare and question?

Bumble Bee: What happens if we say no?

Me: -holds herring up evilly- Oh, I don't think you will.

Bumble Bee: -gulps-

Everyone: We promise to do all the dares and questions.

Me: YEAH!

Max: So remember to review your dares and questions here!

Me: Let's dance! XD

Kid Flash: You spoke my mind.

Everyone: -starts dancing-

Me: BYEZ!

R&R!


	2. Robin pwns Slade

Me and Beast Boy: So what if you can see, the darkest side of me, no one can help me tame this animal I have become-

Max: Errrr Michelle? The chapter.

Me: But I love this song. -whines-

Max: We got reviews.

Me: Really? Already? YEAH! :D

Kid Flash: . . . . and she thinks I'm CRAZY.

Me: Quiet you. Ok, from vita nuova.

**YAAAAY! Oh, hello there. I was just laughing my ass off, don't mind me.**

**It's dares first!**

**1) I dare Raven to run around the room screaming, "I am women hear me ROAR!**

**2) I dare Robin to scream who he likes AND IT CAN NOT BE RAVEN OR STARFIRE**

**3) Make Beast Boy and Cyborg watch Twilight**

**Oooook so now it's questions!**

**To Kitten and Fang - How the hell do you two kiss?**

**To Robin - Ever watched porn?**

**Starfire - Do you have a crush on Red X? Be honest...**

**Ok, that's it for now. Wow, I'm kinda hyper, aren't I? Too much skittles I guess.**

**~vita nuova**

Me: Hmmmm . . . . you sound familiar. Have I've seen you before on "ASK THE TITANS!"?

Max: Who really cares.

Me: Well get to the dare Rae.

Raven: . . . . no.

Me: Don't make get my herring!

Raven: . . . . fine. -_- -runs around the room- I! Am woman. HEAR ME ROAR!

Everyone: -cracks up-

Robin: But I do like Starfire.

Max: Just say someone else's name.

Robin: I LIKE BEAST BOY!

Beast Boy: . . . .

Me: Yeah! BBxRob! :D

Beast Boy: You told him to say that right?

Me: . . . . maybe. Now you and Cyborg go watch Twilight. Max, make sure they actually watch it.

Max, Beast Boy, and Cyborg: -goes watch Twilight-

Kitten: Hmmmm I really don't know.

Fang: -shrugs-

Robin: No.

Raven: You're lying.

Robin: Shut it. T_T

Starfire: No, I do not like Red X.

Max, Beast Boy, and Cyborg: -horrified-

Jinx: Errrrr next. From DaughterOfTheGreekGoddess.

**I got 2 favorite characters, and I believe I should randomly yell out who they are in team order.**

**TEAM RAVEN! TEAM STARFIRE! Go alien/demon people!**

**Lol, anyways...I have a truth/question, and a dare.**

**Dare: I dare Raven and Starfire to make out INTENSELY, with Robin commenting and giving a play-by-play on the whole thing.**

**Truth/Question thingy: Raven, why don't you and Starfire hook up already?**

**Truth/Question thingy #2!: Balckfire, why do you hate Starfire? She rocks!**

**Bye!**

Blackfire: . . . . meh. Sister thing.

Raven: Probably cause I don't like her that way, and no way in hell that's happining.

Robin: And I'm not a perv.

Me: Oh well! I like StarxRae, so it's gonna happen.

Robin: Do you like all slashes?

Me: I don't like SLADIN or BBxCy.

Cyborg: Thank god.

Slade: . . . . damn . . . .

Everyone: O_o

Starfire: If I must do the dare, may the three of us go to another room?

Max: -nods- I'll watch to make sure it happens..

Beast Boy: Birdfreak. -mutters-

Max: Veggie boy. -leaves-

Me: Ok, moving on. From Luxford BanKitty.

**I DARE JERICHO AND KOLE TO MAKE OUT FOR AN ENTIRE CHAPTER!**

Kole: Ok!

Jericho and Kole: -makeout intensely-

Max, Robin, Raven, and Starfire: -come back-

Me: Sooooo, how was it.

Robin: -whispers to my ear what happen-

Me: . . . . they did that?

Robin: -nods-

Me: . . . . holy . . . . crap.

Max: I'm gonna be scarred for a while.

Beast Boy: NEXT! From FelynxTiger.

**oh god .going. .a lot of FUN !**

**lets see dares...**

**-make robin and slade do an arm wrestling completition XD**

**-Make kid flash run but with normal speed in a competition **

**-...make Raven give a lick bb cheek . lol. **

**questions: **

**Slade whay did you choose Robin as your apprentice if Jericho is your soon**

**Starfire how does you and Blackfire could get along with each other in your childhood ?**

**Kid Flash what is the best thing of being the fastest kid alive?**

Robin: You're going down Slade!

Slade: We'll see about that.

~One arm wrestling match later~

Robin: Ha! I win! I freakin pwned you! -does happy dance-

Slade: T_T

Kid Flash: . . . . sounds easy. Who wants to race me?

Max: I will! One lap around the house.

Kid Flash: Oh it's on.

Max and Kid Flash: -goes outside-

Me: Now for Raven's dare.

Raven: Hell to the no.

Terra: Isn't licking porno?

Me: Ask Robin. He's the one that watches porn.

Robin: . . . . not helping. And yes licking is porno.

Me: Oh well, just do it Rae.

Raven: Don't call me that. -licks BB's cheek-

Terra: -is pissed-

Beast Boy: -turns red-

Me: Soo BB, you sure you don't like Raven? -smirks-

Beast Boy: -still red- I'm sure. -voice cracks-

Me: Uh huh. Suurree. -sarcasm-

Beast Boy: T_T

Max and Kid Flash: -comes back-

Slade: Soo who won?

Kid Flash: Me, cause Max cheated.

Max: There was nothing in the rules that saids I can't use my wings.

Kid Flash: Cheater.

Max: -glares- Just do the questions.

Slade: You know, I haven't really thought about that. Probably cause Robin's a better fighter.

Starfire and Blackfire: Never really got along that well.

Kid Flash: EVERYTHING! :D

Me: Nice. Now let's get Kole and Jericho to stop kissing.

Max: . . . . uhhh Michelle?

Me: Si?

Max: They're gone.

Me: Gone? What do you mean GONE?

Max: They went to your room, and locked the door.

Everyone: O_o

Me: Errrrr . . . . . Jericho and . . . . Kole . . . . bye.

R&R!


	3. The Ghost Has Arrived!

Me: Heeeeyyyyyy!

Max: Ignore Michelle. She's really happy about a review, and she's a little hyper. -glares at Speedy-

Speedy: How the hell is this my fault?

Max: It just is.

Speedy: -glares-

Starfire: A glorious review from PeriwinklePenguin!

**hhmm... dares:**

**robin make out with bb, but not in a different room :)**

**raven make out with bb, but not in a different room :)**

**Question:**

**bb, whos a better kisser?**

Me: I love you Periwinkle! :D

Robin and Raven: No!

Me: -begs- Plllleeeeeaasseeee?

Beast Boy: I'll makeout with both of them if Michelle let's me go to her school on Monday.

Me: What did Andrew say?

Beast Boy: He said yea.

Me: . . . . fine, but Robin first.

BB and Robin: -makeout-

Everyone: O_O

Cyborg: . . . . must . . . . resist urge to . . . . take picture.

BB and Robin: -stop-

Kid Flash: Holy crap.

BB and Raven: -makeout-

Bumble Bee: Bound to happen sooner or later.

Max: True.

Terra: -eyes glow yellow-

Me: -rock hits shoulder- Ow! F#$%!

BB and Raven: -stop-

Max: This just proves Michelle's point. So who's the better kisser?

Beast Boy: -turns red- Raven.

Raven: -turns red- . . . . uhhhhh thanks?

Speedy: Ok then, from FelynxTiger

**omfg totally hilarious can't stp laughing XDDDD jesus lord you guys rock!**

Me: Thankies! I've seen you before! You commented on "Kid Titans!" and on one of my other stories too. :)

Max: Next review from . . . . Evelyn (YourCuzzoEVELYN)?

Beast Boy: Evelyn? She commented?

Me: OMGness, Evelyn! :D

Robin: Who's Evelyn?

**Hey Michelle! It's Evelyn, and I'm gonna ask questions. You probably already knew that by now. Oh well. TOUGH NUBS! XD**

**DARES: **

**Michelly, bring Batgirl and Fang (Max's EMO ANGEL).**

**Beast Boy, talk like a gangsta until Michelle saids so.**

**QUESTIONS:**

**Did you know that Max, Kitten, Fang, and other Fang have so much in common? Kole and Jericho, what the hell were you two doing in that room? Michelle, are you, Max, Beast Boy, and Andrew coming to my house for a sleepover? Raven, does Lust use a BB plushie for errrr "stuff"? BB, why won't you admit your undying love for Raven? **

**Well, that's all I have. Till next time cuzzo! Bye! :D**

**~Evelyn**

Me: I'll text you later cuz. -goes find Fang and Batgirl-

Max: HE IS NOT MY EMO ANGEL!

Beast Boy: Dat is true.. -smirks-

Max: Must I bring up your GOTH ANGEL?

Beast Boy: -grits teeth- Raven is not my GOTH ANGEL.

Me: I'm back! For now on Maxi's boyfriend will be Fang and Kitten's boyfriend will be Spider Fang.

Fang: I'm kidnapped. Great. Now all we need is the rest of the Flock. -sarcasm-

Me: OMG, great idea Fangles!

Fang: -facepalm-

Batgirl: . . . . hey Dick.

Robin: Hey.

Max, Kitten, Fang, and Spider Fang: Yea we noticed.

Kole: You will never know. ;)

Jericho: -writes on white board- **What she said.**

Me, Max and BB: Yes! We are coming. :D

Beast Boy: -turns red- Cause I don't want to!

Raven: -writes on Jericho's white board- **Yes.**

Max: Next, from ghost13579. Oh lord.

**Hey, max and michelle. It's me, Ghost! And i'm back! let's see if you can cope with my crazyness like Sebastian's Servant Felicia did.**

**Ok first Dares.**

**1) lock beast boy and raven in a soundproof closet for 24 hours.**

**2) tie robin to a ancor and throw him in the alantic ocean.**

**3) michelle to pull out all of max's feathers one by one.**

**just so you know, i enjoy suffering.**

**hey, what can you expect? i'm the spawn of satan, for crying out loud!**

**anyway, questions now!**

**1) which do you pefer to eat, Dragon's bladder or goblin's eyeballs?**

**2) who is the most emo chareter you have captured?**

**3) robin, is it frustrating that while your captured there, i've stollen EVERYTHING in the titan's tower including silky?**

**4) what's your favoute type of music?**

**by the way, i'm attaching control freck to this email, so he can annoy you all**

Me: Yeah! It's Ghost! -huggles Ghost-

Beast Boy: You know you're hugging a spawn of satan.

Me: And you're in love with a demoness.

Cyborg: . . . . buuurrrrnnnnnn.

Me: -shoves BB and Raven in soundproof closet-

Slade: Hehe, I'll make sure Robin's tied up real good.

Robin: -gulps-

Me: I can't do that cause Max and her boyfriend are giving me death glares right now. Plus, I like Maxi's feathers. :)

Max: :D

Everyone: Eyeballs.

Me: Hmmmmm it's a tie between Robin, Spider Fang, and Fangles.

Fang: Don't call me that, and I'm only hear for this chapter.

Robin: I'm not emo . . . . can I go kick his ?

Starfire: Oh no! Silky!

Me: Oh boy, hard to decide. I love rock n' roll, like Three Days Grace, 3 Doors Down, Muse, etc. -whacks Control Freak with herring-

Raven: Next, from Vita.

Batgirl: Holy shi-

**Gross. Anyway, yeah you have heard of me. But I was hyper (Give me too much sugar and I will do something stupid.)and my timing was off because I didn't have the guts to ask earlier. So...I took your advice. Not because I want to copy you, because the idea has been in the back of my head ever since I discovered the series.**

**Artemis: Help me.**

**Me: Don't listen to him.**

**Arty: Holly and Butler will save come to save me, you do know that?**

**Me: HA! First of all, Holly helped me and Butler is somewhere tied up in a dark hole.**

**Arty: Damn.**

**Me: I ran out of dares. Crap.**

**Arty: Use your imagination. -_-**

**Me: My imagination is a little perverted, ok? Well, questions. **

**Robin. Gross. That wasn't a question.**

**Robin. Your name is Dick? No wonder you called yourself Robin. That wasn't a question either. **

**Artemis: You sure hate Robin, don't you? **

**Me: I got a thing against him right now. It won't last long, though. Ok, now for the questions this time!**

**Beast Boy- What would you do if you had a moped?**

**Starfire- Ever tasted empanadas?**

**Mas y Menos- Que son? Mexicanos, Colombianos, Españoles...?**

**Jericho- Wow. o_o Anyways, do you like the guitar or sitar? I personally like piano and flute.**

**Cyborg- What's your real name? You look like a C.J. for some reason.**

**Me: Do you have any questions, Artemis?**

**Artemis: Help me? You are super heros. **

**Me: No. I have a nuclear bomb for anybody that tries to save you, so don't listen to him.**

**Robin- So, we figured out you watch pornography. Is that what you do when you lock yourself in your ^evidence^ room? Nasty.**

**Artemis: Someone help me! Please! I can't stand this idiot much longer!**

**Me: Bye! ^-^**

**~Vita Nuova and Artemis Fowl**

Me: Well technically, I'm not the first one to kidnap a Maximum Ride character. I believe that was St. Fang of Boredom, who kidnapped Max's BF, Fang. Oh! You know what you should do? You should write a fanfic about you kidnapping Arty.

Max: BTW, we need to update "Me and Max :D". And Andrew needs to update "Me and Beast Boy".

Me: I'll tell BB that after his 24 hours with Raven, or I'll text Andrew that now. -texts Andrew-

Starfire: I have, Michelle's mom made some yesterday. They were quite yummy.

Everyone: Mmmmmmmm yummy. :)

Mas y Menos: Somos de Guatemala, pero Michelle es de Colombia. (We're from Guatemala, but Michelle's from Colombia.)

Me: Si! Yo soy Colombiano! :D (Yes! I'm Colombian!)

Jericho: -wirtes on white board- **Guitar.**

Cyborg: My real name is Victor Stone.

Robin: -writes on Jericho's white board- **Sometimes.**

Me: What is Artemis Fowl? I wanna read it. -searchs on computer-

Max: Buh-bye! Till next time readers!

R&R!


	4. Marriage and The Bet

Me: Hey. Sorry for the late update, but I'm working a ton of other stuff.

Max: Like getting "Thirst For Blood" finished so you can do the sequel?

Me: Yeppers! And I'm working on a Master Beast Boy challenge, which shall be my first M rated story. :) And there's "More In Common" and "Those Lab Years" and "Kid Titans" and-

Robin: They get it Michelle.

Me: Oh I got news in which I'll post most of it on "Me and Max :D", and Robin got kidnapped by my cuz Evelyn, and he's married to her. There was a wedding and I was the maid of honor, and Beast Boy was the best man. Oh! And Me, Andrew, and Evelyn made an account to post group stories. The penname is The3CuzzosOfRANDOM. I suggest you check it out. :)

Max: And Andrew and Michelle are having a bet. I can't eat cookies for 2 weeks or else I'll have to marry Andrew, and Beast Boy can't eat tofu for 2 weeks or he'll have to marry Michelle. I'm trying my hardest not to eat cookies. I don't wanna get married to BB's perverted kidnapper.

Robin: That's it?

Me: -nods- You and Beast Boy got a really bad sugar rush at the wedding.

Beast Boy: You call it sugar rush, we call it wedding nummer. :P

Me: Uh huh. Ok, from Vita and Arty. Oh! I got the Artemis Fowl book! :D I'll read it as soon as I can.

**I'm baaaack! We're in the room Kole and Jericho were in.**

**Artemis: AAAAAAACK!**

**Me: What? **

**Artemis: WTF! IS THAT A USED CONDOM?**

**Me: Where? Hoooly crap it is! **

**Artemis: This is just disgusting. And I stepped on it!**

**Me: Ew. Anywhooo, dares first:**

**Robin, kiss Raven. But passionately. And somewhere private, honestly, it feels uncomfortable when you're around pubescent teenagers who'll just get horny watching you make out.**

**Lock Beast Boy and Cyborg in a room listening to Hannah Montana. HIGH VOLUME.**

**Artemis, got any dares? **

**Artemis: *shakes head***

**Me: Oki Doki, then. Questions.**

**Robin - Who kisses better? Be honest. And if you feel uncomfortable around Starfire, someone lock her in a room.**

**Starfire - What flavor were they? I personally like the pineapple ones. I even tasted cheese ones. Y'know, the filling they use for those cheese pies. They're delicious.**

**Me: Yo soy Mexicana, pero fui hasta aya y bueno ya sabes. **

**Artemis: Ay Dios mio.**

**Me: Callate. **

**Robin - Did you know Artemis is a super genius with powers? But right now Arty is stuck with OCD, split-personality, and paranoia. Don't get me started on Orion. And he's IRISH!**

**Artemis: Don't you dare...**

**Me: Meh, not right now. Artemis. Call the paramedics.**

**Artemis: Why? **

**Me: Imagination crashed. I have no more questions right now.**

**Artemis: *sigh* We'll be back. Farewell. **

**~vita nuova and Artemis Fowl**

Me: You're in my room? -gets Vita and Arty out of room- Stay outta my room, and didn't I disenfect my room already?

Kole: . . . .

Me: O_o I gotta go disenfect my room again.

Max: You just don't wanna see the pairing you hate the most makeout.

Me: That is true. -leaves-

Robin and Raven: -leaves-

Max: -snickers- Payback Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: -gulps-

Max: -shoves Cyborg and BB in room-

Starfire: It had cow and potatoes and other stuff. :)

Robin, BB, Cyborg, and Raven: -comes back-

Robin: Starfire's the better kisser, and I know cause my kidnapper (and wife) read the series already.

Me: -comes back- Oh yea! Evelyn did read the series. She was talking about it at the wedding too.

Beast Boy: That's when the numming kicked in! XD

Robin: XD XD XD

Cyborg: I'll never go to Montana. Next, from Al Baeto101.

Me: Yeah Andrew! :D

Beast Boy: Woohoo! My kidnapper! XD

**Me: Oh my god! What did you do in that closet with Raven?**

**Beast Boy: -turns red- Errrrrrr stuff?**

**Me: O_o I don't even want to know.**

**Andrew&BB**

Beast Boy: Good, cause you'll never know my perverted kidnapper.

Max: Which some of his pervertedness spread on you.

Beast Boy: -glares-

Robin: Next, from Blanc Corbeau.

**Hey! Okay here is DARE TIME! Ta-ya'-ta! Okay robin, I dare you to make out with Kid Flash (no, I don't like slash, it's just to annoy you, cuz I think your a psycho...) second, I dare Terra to watch and comment a very heavy make-out session between Bb and Raven! In the same room so I can see you people!(you do it or else I am going to kill you in my story!). And now, it is TrUTH TIME! Okay, starfire, what do you think about robin's relationship with batgirl? And Raven, did you ever thinker about or went in the future to check your relationship with BB? And you BB, why are you with Terra? in the cartoon, before she 'died', she called you a best friend, NOT a boyfriend! And you just keep flirting with Raven! Just get together already!**

Me: This person just spoke my mind. I mean seriously, just get together already! You have been flirting with her since the day he saw you, and you go with Terra? Which she broke your heart like a million times, and -rants-

Max: Hmmm, I believe there is a fic that had RobxKF.

Robin: Shouldn't my kidnapper say no to this?

Max: Have you ever actually kissed Evelyn?

Robin: -nods-

Max: -eyerolls- Besides at the wedding?

Robin: . . . .

Max: Didn't think soo.

Robin and KF: -makeout-

BB and Raven: -makeout-

Terra: -mumbles perverted thoughts-

Starfire: I believe they are just friends.

BB, Robin, Raven, and KF: -stop-

Raven: No.

Beast Boy: Because the producers wanted it that way.

Kid Flash: Errrr Michelle's still ranting, so next is Ghost.

**it's me again!**

**TIME FOR DARES (lightning strike's behind me)**

**wow, what a cool effect. DARES (lightning strike's behind me)**

**(wispers) dares (thunder heard behind me)**

**(shouting out his lungs) DDAARREESS!(world's worst storm starts behind me)**

**1) put robin in a milk bottle**

**2) make cyborg eat out of date tofu.**

**3) force bumble bee to listen to 'bumble bee' song for five hours.**

**4) superglue raven's mouth to beast boy's mouth for a day.**

**5) slade, give Death a atomic wegie and put a 'kick me' sign on his back.**

**and now QUESTIONS! (wait's a bit)**

**(SHOUTING) I SAID 'AND NOW QUESTIONS!' (lightning strike's behind me) (turn's to effect guy) YOUR FIRED!**

**1) cyborg, if your made of computer parts, why are you a idiot?**

**2) robin, are you gay?**

**3) jinks, why do you wear pink?**

**5) why do people make hell sound like a bad place? it's realy relaxing when you get to know everyone.(mutters to self) much better then earth.**

**6) michelle, why do use a herring to slap peeple? persanly i use a squid, becuse it get's more slaps in one slap.**

**let me show you (slaps michelle with a squid) see?**

Max: Because St. Fang of Boredom uses a herring to whack Fang.

Me: . . . . not cool, and that's not the only reason. I like herrings. Need I say more?

Me and BB: DARES!

-lightning strucks-

Me and BB: XD

Robin: -whines- I can't fit. T_T

Cyborg: -eats- -spits out- HOLY F#$%IN S#$%! That s#$% taste nasty!

Me: -whacks with herring- Language!

Bumble Bee: One of my favorite songs! :D -grabs Michelle's iPod-

Me: Errr I rather tape cause Andrew saids he wants his captive in one piece. The same thing with Evelyn to Robin. -tapes-

Slade: -goes to find Ghost-

Robin: Ghost is not Death!

Slade: He's close to it. -goes off-

Maxi: Ok? From FelynxTiger. Hey! stop with the "Maxi" thing!

Me: Sorry.

**sup! lol i like this it make me laugh and make my day after a hole week in school! :D ^^**

Me: Glad it did. OMG, you're on deviantart too! I love the "History" picture! Hahaha, that's soo BB! :D

Max: Well, that's all we have. Here's a question for you guys.

Me: Who do you think will last 2 weeks without their favorite food. Max or Beast Boy? More info about Rob's and Evelyn's wedding will be on my next update of "Me and Max :D".

Robin: BYE!

R&R!


	5. A Secret Not To Be Revealed

Me: Hi! Ok, I may have forgotten one thing that I don't really want to say-

Max: Say it.

Me: Bu-

Max: Michelle?

Me: -sighs- Fine. I-

Max: Yeah?

Me: Don't . . . . own Teen Titans.

Max: Or?

Me: My captive, Max. T_T

Max: -pats Michelle's head- Good girl.

Me: :) And there was a sleepover yesterday at Evelyn's house, that we just got back from.

Beast Boy: It was fun. :)

Me, Max, and Robin: -nods-

Cyborg: Well here's a review from Ghost.

**I'm back!**

**ok, time for...**

**wait, this is unpersanal.**

**(fog apeares behind BB, and i walk out of it)**

**much better. first off, (takes michelle's magic herring and slaps slade and robin with it)**

**now for Dares.**

**1) robin, lick a frozen pole.**

**2) michelle, lock raven and beast boy in a small safe together for a day.**

**3) max, tie slade up and use him for a pinyata.**

**4) jinks, get stuck headfirst in a rabit hole.**

**and now, questions.**

**1) STARFIRE, YOU'VE BEEN ON THIS PLANET OF FIVE F***ING YEARS! WHY CAN'T YOU SPEACK PRPOERLY YET?**

**2) max, what did you do to control freak? i haven't seen him since i sent him to you and his mother is getting worryed.**

**3) why is there a dead man behind you holding his own head, while waving a axe around ramdomly?**

**4) what is the meaning of life?**

**5) max, i challenge you to a herring dual. meat me tonight at slade's old base alone, and bring a herring.**

**see you on halloween. MUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (while shouting out MUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,ghost disappears into a black fog, fogeting that i still have michelle's magic herring with me.)**

Me: Ahhhhh! My herring! T_T

Robin and Slade: . . . . ow.

Robin: -licks a pole- . . . . my tonge is stuck. :(

Raven: Don't I get a say in this?

Me: Errrrr nope. -shoves BB and Rae in safe-

Max: Oh joy. ;)

Slade: . . . . help me.

Robin: -whacks Slade- Where's my candy?

Jinx: Errrrrr . . . . ok? -puts head in rabbit hole-

Starfire: Excuse me?

Max: Ask Mitchy.

Me: I could've sworn I sent him back. -whacks dead guy with his own axe- Go away!

Beast Boy: Sex! XD

All the girls: -whacks BB-

Max: Fine. I'll go, but if you rape me, Fang will destroy you.

Terra: O_O From haylinraven.

**hey im haylin i dare raven to smack bb then kiss him.**

**robin has to pick up starfire like a wedding pick up then drop her on his feet.**

**terra kiss bb**

**jinx kiss kid flash**

**ok qustin time!**

**robin do you enjoy ur bond w/raven?**

**raven do you like anybody?**

**bb would you go out w/ terra or raven?**

**kidflash was jinx a good kisser?**

**ok thats all i have to say and good dares so far! bye bye!**

Raven: The only good dare. -whacks BB- -kisses BB-

Max: Hmmmmm I wonder why BB gets all the kissing and perverted dares?

Robin: Who really cares. -carries Star-

Starfire: :D :D :D

Robin: -drops- . . . . owwwwwwww.

Terra: -pushes Raven- -kisses BB-

Raven: . . . . not cool. -_-

Jinx and KF: -makeout-

Robin: By bond you mean friends right?

Raven: No.

Beast Boy: . . . . . errrrrrr Raven.

Terra: -whacks BB-

Beast Boy: Ow! !

Kid Flash: Yes! And now, from Tiger!XD

**(jumps up and down)Glad you like the pic :D **

**lets see mmmm dares...**

**a)make robin go to the school and Slade would be his teacher **

**b)take Speedy mirror from a hole day also hide his comb **

**Questions 0.o**

**Raven. You have healing powers , why don't become a nurse like a part-time job?**

**Terra. Why are you so ... two-face?**

Robin: I already go to school. One of the many things you have to do with your kidnapper.

Speedy: Ah! NOOOOOOO! T_T

Raven: Don't want to.

Terra: . . . . meh. Felt like not being a downer that day.

Speedy: While I look for my mirror and comb, here's a review from Vita and Artemis.

**Oh, that was your room? You do know it's a bad idea to do that in YOUR room. I would do it in my brother's room.**

**And that's your least favorite pairing? Whoops. I was reeeeally curious, sorry.**

**Artemis: Done?**

**Me: No, I haven't even started yet. **

**Artemis: *sigh***

**Dares:**

**Make everybody except you and Max dance the macerana. There's something that'll give you a laugh! **

**Me: That's the only dare I have. I have others, but I have a dirty mind though I like to keep those thoughts to myself.**

**Artemis: Can I ask the questions? **

**Me: Sure! ^-^**

**Artemis: If you saw a heat wave, would you wave back?**

**What is the name of the Phantom of the Opera?**

**Why do men have nipples if they do not give off milk?**

**Me: Ugh, my head hurts. Why are you asking these questions if you already know the answer? **

**Artemis: To see who are the intelligent ones.**

**Me: Riiiight. SO, Robin, did you know Artemis is a criminal mastermind? He even managed to steal 1.5 ingots of gold (which is a lot of gold.) What are you going to do about it? XD**

**Artemis: Done? **

**Me: Yep. But I will be back next chapter. **

**Artemis: *deep sigh***

**Me: Bye! ^-^**

Me: Tell me them. I don't mind dirty thoughts.

Robin: I'm gonna get him.

Everyone: No.

Me: Because girls have a gland of some sort inside their chest that gives off milk, and boys do not.

Max: O_o I'm pretty sure the world didn't want to know that Michelle.

Me: Oh well! It's called health, something we all know since the 6th grade.

Robin: Next, from me and Evelyn.

**Me: Hey! It's me again with Robin! OMG that wedding was fun! I read this on "Me and Max :D" too! Hahaha! BB was hicupping the whole time!**

**Robin: -laughs his ass off-**

**Me: You were hicupping too. **

**Robin: Shut it. -_-**

**DARES: **

**Michelle, get your herring back from that Ghost guy. Mei, get out of your OC box and stay for the rest of the chappie. Beast Boy, eats lots of tofu! Robin and BB, go get another super sugar rush, more sugary than at the wedding.**

**Robin: You're giving me dare when I'm RIGHT HERE?**

**Me: Yes!**

**Robin: -headdesk-**

**QUESTIONS: **

**Starfire, are you mad that I kidnapped and am now married to Robin? Mitchy and BB, what did you two do at grandma's house when you two went to "get sodas?" Mei, aren't you jealous that BB used to love Terra? Can I hear about the Master BB thingy? Michelly, did you know I'm almost done with the first chapter? I'll post it as soon as I can. What are you drawing right now? Maxi, can I see your EMO ANGEL plushie?**

**Robin: -laughs his ass off-**

**Me: You know Max will come and get you for that.**

**Robin: . . . . I gotta hide. -runs off to Evelyn's room-**

**Me: -eyerolls- Bye cuz! Bye Maxi! Bye BBlicious! Bye . . . . everyone!**

**Evelyn&Robin**

Me: Eh, Max will get it at the herring dual. And you need to give me questions for the Q&A chappie.

Robin: We do need to do that.

Mei: Vampires rock! XD

Beast Boy: Why does Evelyn want me to lose the bet soo badly?

Me: We'll skip that dare cause that's against the bet rules.

Robin and BB: -drink lots of soda-

Max: Oh boy. Prepare for the hiccups.

Starfire: -eyes glow green- Where is she?

Robin: Oh -hicupps- lord.

Me and BB: You will never know.

Max: Aw c'mon! At least tell me!

Me and BB: Nope.

Max: I'm just gonna believe what Evelyn thought what you two were doing.

Me: Which was?

Max: Not telling ya.

Mei: Should I? I mean he used to love her, sooooo I don't think I should.

Me: Well basically, Beast Boy intends to rule the world, but first he gets a lot of bitches. I might post the story during Thanksgiving break or before. It just depends on how much time I have to work on it. You are? Yeah! I can make the second chapter now.

Beast Boy: No, Andrew is doing the second chapter.

Me: . . . . damn . . . .

Beast Boy: Next, from me and Andrew. :D

**Me: Hey! Michelle! Crap! Evelyn and Robin took most of my questions and dares!**

**Beast Boy: You actually read their review?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Beast Boy: . . . .**

**Me: And you were hicupping a lot. Ha! :P**

**(Dares)**

**Michelle and BB, tell me what really happened at granda's house when you two were "getting sodas!"**

**Beast Boy: Ha! We will never tell you that! XD**

**Me: -whacks with herring-**

**(Questions)**

**"Wedding numming", seriously? What did you write on your hand Michelle? Robin, did you get a hangover from all that soda? BB and Rob, are you two still feeling . . . . horny? What do you guys think when someone says "pleasure"?**

**Beast Boy: O_o You are truly a pervert, Andrew.**

**Me: So are you.**

**Beast Boy: Am not!**

**Me: May I remind of that "lolipop incident?"**

**Beast Boy: . . . . **

**Me: I thought so. Bye!**

**Andrew&BB**

Me and BB: Read above. -points above screen-

Robin and BB: Don't remind me. T_T -hiccups-

Me: -shows hand- **Colombian boys are sexy! :D**

Jinx: Hmmmm maybe I should go there. ;)

Me, Max, BB, and Robin: O_o Don't say that.

Me: And if you ever try to pull that lolipop thing again, I swear I'll send you to Ghost for punishment.

Beast Boy: Yes, dear. -eyerolls-

Me: -whacks-

Kid Flash: Hey! We forgot a dare. -turns music on-

Everyone: -dances the macerana-

Me: Buh-bye! :D

R&R!


	6. HULA! XD

Me: Hey! We're back! :D

Robin and BB: -glares-

Me: . . . . you two read the oneshot, didn't you?

Robin and BB: -nods-

Me: . . . . -runs-

Robin and BB: -chases after- GET BACK HERE!

Max: -sighs- I saw this coming.

Cyborg: What oneshot?

Max: Read.

Cyborg: -reads oneshot- . . . . BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! Wow, who knew Robin had a thing for Beast Boy! -laughs his ass off-

Starfire: I do not understand.

Max: Oh well. Here's a review from Tiger.

**xD just then an other super lol chapter.**

**DAres:**

**bb and robin dance hula with a hawaii skirt and the coco bra , **

**slade you have to pretend to be a pony during the hole chapter and everyone can take a ride**

**QUestions:**

**Terra,are the rumors true about that you have a rock as a pet ?**

**Max , if you were to choose in a prom the queen and king who would you choose?**

**thats all i have... for now , see you next chapter!**

Me, Robin, and BB: -pant- -pant-

Me: Oh I'm saving that dare till the end of the chappie. ;)

Slade: -gets down on all fours-

Robin: Me first! XD

Terra: . . . . no. -_-

Max: I choose me and Fang. :)

Me: Which Fang? ;)

Max: -whacks- What do mean which Fang? My boyfriend!

Me: . . . . ow. :( Next from Fiona (**littlemissfg**).

**Hello I'm Fiona or on Fanfic littlemissfg**

**anyway i would like to say somethings**

**1. TEEN TITANS + SUPERHEROS ROCK**

**2. RAE AND STARFIRE! best superheros there are!**

**DARES**

**1. BB I dare you to dress up as a girl and skip around the room like Numbuh 3 from codename kids next door**

**2. Rae I dare you to kiss every boy in this room (the room yur in)**

**3. Starfire I dare you to sing Californa girls by katy perry right in front of everyone**

**4. Michelle I dare you to dress up as a scary monster and run around yur street / city shouting "BRAINS! I NEED BRAINS!"**

**5. Max I dare you to do Head, shoulders knees and toes [if i spelt it worng im sorry]**

**6. Rae I dare you to sing twinkle twinkle little star **

**and last one for the day**

**7. Jinx and Flash i dare you two to watch House of Wax + Prom Night in a diff room, and tell everyone what happened! **

**THANKS AND GOODNIGHT XD**

Beast Boy: -goes through halloween box-

Raven: . . . . f#$%.

**~5 min. of kissing every boy here later~**

Raven: -twitches-

Starfire: Ow how I love this song! :D

Me: Ok! Just let me steal Evelyn's grim weaper costume! XD -goes off-

Max: -does head, shoulders, knees, and toes-

Beast Boy: -records- Oh I'm soo showing this to Iggy and Fang.

Cyborg: -holds Max back-

Raven: . . . . no.

Jinx and KF: -goes off-

Me: I'm back, and Evelyn wouldn't let me wear it. T_T

Robin: That's Evelyn for ya. Next from Vita and Artemis.

**It's me and Arty again! **

**Artemis: It's Artemis. Don't use my mother's nickname on me.**

**Me: Artemis, don't forget I have a nuclear bomb somewhere around here.**

**Artemis: -_-**

**Me: ^-^**

**Artemis: GO ON WITH IT.**

**Me: Jeez, grumpy much? Anyway, I only have questions. The last time I told Artemis to call the paramedics was serious. The doctors said I couldn't strain my mind on perverted dares. Either that or I haven't had much sugar today.**

**Artemis: Thank God.**

**Me: Questions!**

**Robin - You do know I still have a grudge over you? And I have a lot of weapons right here beside the nuclear bomb. **

**Starfire - Has Robin ever done anything to you? Anything...disturbing?**

**Raven - Are you getting tired of the makeout dares? If I had a dollar for everytime I saw dares for you to makeout with somebody I'd be a billionare.**

**Artemis: I thought the saying went 'If I had a nickel'.**

**Me: Yeah, but then I'd only be a millionare. Tee hee, I'm greedy. Almost like Artemis.**

**Artemis: -_- *yawn***

**Cyborg - Ever played Kingdom Hearts 1 and 2? It's freaking awesome!**

**Beast Boy - Ever danced teck tonick? (I think I spelled it right.)**

**Michelle - Oooooh I love rock music too! What's your favorite band? I like Evanescence, Paramore, Linkin Park, Disturbed, and Suicide Silence. But I've listened to all types of music. Some I don't even want to talk about. **

**Everbody - Ever watched Paranormal Activity and The Crazies? I highly recommend it.**

**Artemis: Can I give the correct answer to my question.**

**Me: Sure...but I'm pretty sure nobody wants to know.**

**Artemis: I'm going to answer anyway. There is a theory that in the process of evolution that men also breastfeeding and children under evolved left to do but mark them as the men left.**

**Me: OOOOOk thank you Artemis. See what I mean? Know-it-all.**

**Artemis: The correct term is genius.**

**Me:Well, I'll be off. Any last words?**

**Artemis: Come and get me Robin.**

**Me: Bye!**

**~vita nuova and Artemis Fowl**

Robin: Grrrrrrrrr.

Starfire: . . . . does that include marrying Michelle's cousin, who also kidnapped him?

Raven: Yes.

Cyborg: Holy crap that game is EPIC! XD

Me and BB: Yes it is! :D

Beast Boy: No. Is it fun?

Me: OMGness! I absolutely LOVE Three Days Grace! THREE DAYS GRACE FOREVER! XD :D

Everyone: -nods-

Kid Flash: O_o Guys used to breastfeed? Who knew!

Jinx: O_o Luckly, that was a long time ago. So the next review, from Ghost, who creeps me the crap out.

**(muttering, while holding a bloody machete) he he he he. can't wait to tourter Beast Boy again.**

**wait, are we rolling?**

**(camera moves up and down, as nodding)**

**uuuuuummmmmm. (lob's machete to the left, hitting a guy selling hotdogs)**

**hotdog guy - oh s#$%.(dies)**

**... anyway, first off, i like to say...**

**...HA HA HA HA HA! MAX, I DEFEATED YOU BY HITTING YOU WITH A HERRING ONCE!**

**now that's that's out of my system...**

**... DARES(lightning strikes me down) aw F#$%. THIS IS A ONE OF A KIND CLOAK YOU BUMBLING FOOL! (pull's out my own revolver and shot's effect guy fourty nine times)**

**now, where was i...**

**oh yes, dares.**

**1)lock all the girls and beast boy in the same room that Jericho and Kole locked themselfs in, the one in chapter 2.**

**2)robin, wear a traffic light costume for the reast of this FANFIC!**

**and now questions.**

**1) where in hell is control freak's body? i only got his head.**

**2) michelle, if you want your herring back, then meet me at slade's old lairwith a converor belt, a ten million volt generator, a million pounds, and a life time supply of revels at midnight tonight.**

**3) which is better, coka cola or pepsi?**

**see you on halloween.**

Max: Die Motherf#$%ing spawn of f#$%ing satan. -mutters-

Beast Boy: -smirks- Yea Michelle, let's all go to YOUR room. ;) -nudges Michelle's arm-

All the girls: O_o

Me: . . . . -whacks-

Beast Boy: . . . . owwwwwwwwwwwwww. -rubs shoulder-

Me, Max, BB, and the rest of the girls: -goes to Michelle's room-

Speedy: Ha! Robin's already wearing a traffic light costume! :P -points to uniform-

Robin: -glares-

Me: How the hell should I know? And I'll be there, just you wait. Pepsi! XD

Kitten and Spider Fang: Coke!

Speedy: Pepsi all the way man.

Kid Flash: COKE DAMNIT! XD

Terra: Grrrrrr it's gotta be pepsi.

Me: Enough spamming!

Robin and BB: -does the hula in outfits-

Everyone: O_O

Speedy: . . . . errrrrrrr . . . . bye.

R&R!


	7. Surprise Visit

Me: What up peoples? :D

Kid Flash: How come you get to start the chapters?

Me: Because I'm the host.

Kid Flash: Well can I start the next chapter?

Me: -nods-

Kid Flash: -punches fist in air- YES! XD

Kitten: From Ghost.

**sorry, but ghost wasn't his normal self in the last reveiw, because the docters forgot to give him his pills. anyway, i'm phamtom, one of ghost's henchmen and ...**

**(Ghost apperes behind phamton, with a sheghammer, and beats phamtom to death with it)**

**now that i'm back, i just want to make somethink clear. the room you are in has been filling with poison gas, which only i have the antidote to. you must find me within half a hour and get tke antidote befor you slowly start to melt by your own stomach acids.**

**signed ghost**

**P.S. this means war...**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Beast Boy: Holy crap! That's the shortest review he ever typed!

Cyborg: You're right!

Me: Oh it's onnnnnnnnn! -runs to get Ghost-

Max: -coughs- Well, here's a review from Felynx.

**Sup? everyone (that counts as a question)**

**ok ok lets see **

**BB: if you were in my place which is exam of Math, Biology , History an exposition about piracy, read a book of 114 pages form one day to an other , and lots of Physic homework what would you do ?**

**Cyborg: which is you're fav cartoon?**

**Raven : have you ever got the best day of your life , if you say yes how was it?**

**Robin: what do you think about you beeing batman in the comics of nowadays **

**dares: **

**i dare kid flash to walk upside down the hole chapter! **

**That's it :D**

**Until Next ch.**

Me: Meh, nothing much. Middle school drama as usual. -_-

Beast Boy: I would probably die, though Andrew's school gives us lots of homework sooooo I sorta don't really care.

Cyborg: I don't know. Spongebob?

Raven: When the world was saved from Trigon. :)

Robin: I'm Batman in the comics?

Me: I though you were Nightwing!

Robin: Me too! DX

Kid Flash: How the hell can I do that?

Bumble Bee: Next, from BlueSpiritFire1.

**buahah! brilliant stuff so far!**

**Dares**

**I dare Raven and Slade to do Caramelldansen for the entire chapter! (cuz let's face it, it's only funny when the serious ppl do it)**

**I dare BB to eat a whole steak 8D**

**I dare Starfire and Blackfire to be all sisterly and nice to each other for a whole week! **

**I dare Mas y Menos and Kid Flash to race each other.**

**I dare BB to turn into a plant! After all, they are living.**

**Questions**

**Slade, why do you only use orange and black in ur costume? It's like you're a permamant halloween decoration**

**Robin, what's with your obsession over beating the bad guys? Are you like, hardwired for that? O.o -pokes-**

**BB, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg, what was it like to dress up in Robin's costume? and how the hell did you even manage to get into on Cyborg? o-O**

**Keep the good times rollin peeps! ^^ Or else I'll grab my evil pillow of DOOOOOOOOM and beat you all to very slow and soft deaths...MUAHAHAHAH! -runs off and slams face-first into a pole- Ow.**

Slade: The what?

Raven: Never heard of it.

Beast Boy: -tugs hardly on ears- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! D:

Starfire and Blackfire: . . . . meh. -hugs-

Mas y Menos: Ja! Usted va a perder! -runs off- **(Ha! You're gonna lose!)**

Kid Flash: Uhhhhhh, I don't know what you just said, but ditto. -follows-

Beast Boy: -tries- . . . . I can't. T_T

Robin and Terra: -snickers-

Slade: . . . . shut it. -_-

Robin: I'm a good guy. What do you expect?

Starfire: It was GLORIOUS! :D

Cyborg: It ripped. :(

Me: NEXT!

-lightning strikes-

Everyone: O_O

Me: . . . . from Fiona.

**lol kidflash and jinx never told anyone about the movies they watched...**

**lol at Vita**

**1. ive watched paranormal activity OMG ITS DEAD FREAKY i couldnt sleep i stayed up until 4 in the morning, becoz i was scare just incase the 'demon' got ma feet lol anyway to dares and qs he he**

**DARETIME!**

**Robin-I dare you to walk around the city/street only waring a cardboard box, to emm hide your *BEEP* [sorry no swear words]**

**Raven- I dare you to play dodgeball against every boy, and all of you will not use your powers! [except robin he'll be busy with the cardboard box]**

**Starfire- I dare you to kiss a cute boy in the street outside**

**Beastboy- LOVE YOU XD x Your adoreable, but you can't be mine :( Too bad Raven's stolen yur heart *HINT...HINT* Soz no dare for you this time**

**THATS IT XD**

**BYE LOVE YA x**

Robin: -runs off-

**~A bunch of dodgeball games later~**

Speedy: You're such a cheater Raven!

Raven: I don't play fair.

Me: Oh! Kiss John from across my house.

Starfire: -flies off-

Beast Boy: Yeah! No dare for me! :D

Max: Lastly, from Vita and Arty.

**Hi! Wait, I gotta do something quickly. Hey! Artemis!**

**Artemis: WHAT? I'm right here.**

**Me: Nevermind you're still mad.**

**Artemis: ¬ ¬**

**Me: Dares!**

**Cyborg - Dance the robot for the rest of the chapter.**

**Beast Boy - Turn into a cat and meow the Kitty Chow song.**

**Now there's questions!**

**Anybody ever watched Death Note? **

**Artemis: I need to make a very important question to Robin.**

**Me: Ok...**

**Artemis: Let's just say that if while you are there; at Michelle's house, I presume, your "base" was destroyed with a nuclear bomb I found. And let's just say that I unleashed an evil so evil (and no it's not Ghost) that only I can control. What would you do?**

**Me: Artemis you didn't.**

**Artemis: ...**

**Me: Oh, shi-**

**TRANSMISSION OVER**

Cyborg: -does the robot-

Beast Boy: He's gooood. -morphs top cat- Meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow meow! XD

Robin: -rubs forehead- Ow. Headache. :(

Max: -rubs forehead- Ditto.

Me: No, but I want to! -pouts-

Robin: . . . . -runs off to T-tower-

Me: -grabs Robin's shirt- Get him later.

Iggy: -appears- Hey guys!

Me, Max, BB, and Robin: IGGY?

Cyborg: Who?

Beast Boy: What the hell are you doing here?

Iggy: Well, me and Dee got bored, soo she told me to pop up here. :D

Max: Oh joy. -sarcasm-

Iggy: -glares- I'm just gonna turn off the computer.

Everyone: NO!

Me: Iggy don't-

**~Iggy turns off computer~**

R&R!


	8. Happy Halloween!

Kid Flash: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! Ha! I finally get to start a chapter! :D

Me: Yup! I'm dressed as a vampire! :D

Mei: -eyerolls- Of course you are.

Me: You're just lucky I'm not gonna put you inside the OC box.

Mei: -glares-

Beast Boy: Ok? From me and Andrew! Ha! I'm Zorro! :D

**Me: Oh that is just rude Iggy. -_-**

**Beast Boy: -nods-**

**Me: Oh! Me and BB will ask questions soon for the Q&A chapter when you and Max ask us some. Ha! :P**

**Beast Boy: . . . . errrrr we don't have any dares or questions, sooooo good chapter and . . . . bye?**

**Andrew&BB**

Max: Well, ask us soon!

Me: Yeah!

Beast Boy: We want you guys to ask us first! :P

Me: -sighs- Fine. -_- -watches Hetalia-

Robin: Stop watching Hetalia!

Me: Don't make me hit you with my whip!

Everyone: O_O

Raven: . . . . from Alexpat1.

**So far I have to say that this is a pretty funny. **

**Dares: **

**1)Slade: I dare you to sing "I'm so pretty" with all the other guys as backup singers. You also have to wear a pink dress during the performances.**

**2)Raven: I dare you to invite your entire family over for a little family reunion dinner in titans towers both human and daemon. Yes, all the other titan, and Slade have to attend as well. **

**3) Robin: I dare you to get 2 hyped up immortal dog and then give it one of each dog to Batman and Raven as a present.**

**4) Everyone ( except the author): I dare all of for the next 3 month to seek therapy sessions, but the catch is your psychiatrists is Harley Quinn, and the Joker. You can't arrest them, or kill them.**

**Again to the author you are doing a great job, hope to read more soon.**

Me: Thank you! :D

Slade: Got a dress?

Me: In my closet.

Slade: -leaves-

Raven: Maybe later. Michelle's mom is already overwhelmed with all of us here.

Me: Yea, it took her forever to get used to Beast Boy when he was living here.

Beast Boy: Only cause I'm a boy.

Me and Max: -nods- True.

Robin: Huh? Wait, they got out of jail? I'd rather just go to St. Fang of Boredom's Therapy Center.

Me: Yeah! St. Fang of Boredom is an EPIC WRITER! XD Next! From Demon Rae.

**FUUNY STUFF**

Me: Thankies! :D

Beast Boy: Now, from Ghost.

**i'm sorry about my behavour in the last couple of reveiws, but halloween bring the evil part of me out and ijust can't contol myself.**

**now, raven, what is the most dangous thing in your room, that was just blown up?**

**raven - a book called 'Swy Balxekkefr'z Zyod' but i coulden't read it. it was in a weird language, een to me.**

**(ghost pauses for a second then burst's out lauthing) HA HA HA HA! you got me for a second there. so, what is the most dangous thing in your ex-room?**

**raven - 'Swy Balxekkefr'z Zyod'.**

**your not joking, are you?**

**raven - i never joke, now if you excuse me, i'll be leaving now. (raven portals away)**

**FUCK! if the forbidion's seal is broken, then the nightmare will come true. at least i know what we are up againt.**

**(runs up to camera) look, i know that this is ment to be a non- fighting fanfiction, but you need to pepare for war. you need to pepare to fight, you need to ...**

**(wall blows up behind me, revealing a person in the shadows) shadowed figure - hello, brother.**

**sis, think about what your doing, do you want to do this?**

**ghost's sister - yes.**

**NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**(a tentical shots out towards the camera, which breaks it, ending the tansmision)**

Me: . . . . you visited Ghost?

Raven: -shrugs- Demon thing.

Max: . . . . huh?

Raven: Nevermind. -_-

Max: Ok? From Felynx.

**lets ... see...**

**Dares:**

**I dare beast boy to don't talk during the hole chapter .**

**Raven you, you also aren't gonna talk just can use faces like this **

**:/**

**:)**

**or what ever**

**Robin i dare u to check youtube and search all the videos of Robin and Starfire and tell me the aprox of them :)**

**Questions :**

**TO ALL the Titans :**

**Guys this Halloween what are u gonna choose for costumes .**

**if you guys find in halloween somebody dress as you what do you do and what have you been doing the pass year **

**[[until next time]...]**

Beast Boy: -writes on Jericho's white board- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! T_T**

Raven: -_-

Robin: . . . . no comment.

Me: I actually saw at Party City a Robin costume, but it was only for adult ladies.

Terra: Meaning, it was too sexy.

Me: -nods-

Robin: O_o

Beast Boy: -writes on Jericho's white board- **And Michelle's cousin Alanis went as me. **

Me: She was Beast Girl! XD

Max: From Vita and Artemis.

Me: Oh! I'm reading the first book, and it's awesome! Artemis, you are a freakin genius! :D

**~ Oh,look a little curly line, how interesting. We got new characters here! It's Light and Ryuk! With the Death Note. I didn't kidnap them. They were the ^evil^ Artemis was talking about.**

**Light: *blink blink***

**Me: Dares!**

**Cyborg: Dance "Thriller" from Michael Jackson. I just love to see him dance!**

**Beast Boy: Sing "I like it" from Enrique Iglesias.**

**Raven: Someone give her happy pills.**

**Light: Where the hell am I?**

**Artemis: We're trapped in her subconscious. And we're not getting out. **

**Light: What's her full name?**

**Artemis: I don't know she calls herself Vita Nuova, which means new life in italian.**

**Me: Pretty cool name, huh? XD**

**Artemis and Light: *blink blink***

**Me: Questions!**

**Robin - So what did you do?**

**Beast Boy: What's your full name? You called me a boy.**

**Cyborg - Favorite music genre?**

**Max - Do I offend you? It sounds like you don't like me.**

**Michelle - What animes have you seen? Other than Hetalia, Naruto, and Pokemon?**

**littlemissfg - I love that movie! I was laughing so hard when they threw her off the bed. MICAH! MICAH! XD Are you going to watch Paranormal Activity 2? I know I am!**

**Ryuk: I want an apple...**

**Me: Here you go! *throws apple to his head***

**Light: I need her name...**

**Me: Don't make me bring Misa. **

**Light: Nevermind, nevermind!**

**Me: Te cuidas! XD**

**~Vita Nuova, Artemis Fowl, Light Yagami, and Ryuk the shinigami**

Beast Boy: -writes on Jericho's white board- **Give me your iPod.**

Me: -hands iPod-

Cyborg: -dances-

Raven: XD XD XD XD XD

Robin: What did I do what?

Beast Boy: -writes on board- **Garfield Mark Logan. Oh, and sorry.**

Cyborg: Rap.

Max: No, I was just having a bad day. Sorry if I made you feel that way.

Me: Hmmmmm besides the ones you pointed out, Avatar the Last Airbender, Steel Angel Kurumi, Vampire Knights, The Batman, Inuyasha, Fruits Basket, and Teen Titans! XD

Robin: -reads "Beast Boy's Journal"- I'm going to kill you.

Beast Boy: Heheh . . . . . -runs away-

Robin: -chases BB- GET BACK HERE!

Everyone: . . . . .

Raven: : /

Kid Flash: Hehe, Robin's gaemo. ;)

Me: Bye! And a Happy Halloween to all! :D

R&R!


	9. Beast Boy Lost The Bet

Me: Hi! I'm really really really sorry for not updating for a while, but I have a GOOD excuse!

Kid Flash: Which is?

Me: My computer died.

Everyone: O_O

Raven: . . . . as in?

Me: As in it won't turn on anymore, so I'm stuck using my big sister's laptop. DAMN YOU STUPID COMPUTER THAT WON"T TURN ON ANYMORE! -whacks dead computer with herring-

Max: Annnnnnddddd Beast Boy lost the bet! Ha! I don't have to marry Andrew! -does happy dance-

Beast Boy: Damn tofu. -mutters-

Me: Why the hell did you have to eat tofu? Now we have to get married, damnit!

Beast Boy: Andrew took me to a freakin TOFU STORE for crying out loud!

Me and BB: -argue-

Robin: . . . . they're not even married, yet they act like one. ;)

Beast Boy: -whacks Robin repeatedly- I heard that!

Robin: . . . . ow. :(

Kid Flash: Now, from Flynex.

**Oh god XDD how i enjoy this chapter to much lols in a day **

**Dares:**

**i dare Terra to go in a battle with Tophand tell us if she win or lose**

**i dare Star to a race vs the time to go to the moon and tell us how much time she did**

**questions **

**to all the titans: who is your nemesis!**

Terra: -runs off-

Starfire: -flies to the moon-

Robin: Slade.

Beast Boy: For now it's tofu.

Me: Same here.

Terra: I'm back! And I won. :)

Blackfire: From Vita and Arty.

**Me: Oh! I just finished the first book! It was AWESOME! I gotta find the second book. Just one question though. Artemis, you took Holly as hostage. How did she become your friend if you kidnapped her and then she left? **

**Awesome chapter! I was waiting sooo long that I even changed Light and Ryuk for Lucy {the chick in Elfen Lied.**

**Lucy: I will kill you. **

**Me: Yeah, well your vectors don't work here so anyways...Right, so I forgive you, Beast Boy. I needed your full name for the Death Note, but I didn't want to kill you.**

**Artemis: *sigh* *turns to Lucy* Kill me. **

**Me: DON'T**

**Artemis: *Hits head once on the table* **

**Me: Dares!**

**Raven - Put some headphones on and listen to "Baby" by Justin Beiber for the whole chapter.**

**Beast Boy - You still didn't sing it.**

**Cyborg - Talk in "intelligent" words for the whole chapter.**

**Me: I KNOW IT'S AWESOME! I honestly still don't know if I should bring Orion, Artemis is just too awesome and evil.**

**Artemis: -_- Well, thank you, I'm flattered. I know am I just pure genius.**

**Me: Riiiiight. Anyway, questions!**

**Robin - After you saw the Titan Tower destroyed, the city in wreck {because Artemis dropped MY nuclear bomb, and nuclear bombs just make a mess out of the whole area} what did you do? Oh, and he released Lucy after he saw the whole series with me on Monday. Lucy hates the whole human race. She has these invisible arms that can rip off a anybody's head as simple as someone ripping a piece of paper. **

**Starfire - Have you and Robin "gotten it on" lately? He does watch porn so THAT must make him horny once in a while.**

**Robin - I'm not mad at you anymore. But are you still having this competition with Artemis? 7_7**

**Beast Boy - You got some fangirls with you. Do you feel like Sasuke {the Naruto dude, the one who's cute but can be an ass sometimes} right now?**

**Michelle: I highly recommend Ouran High School Host Club. When you see Kyouya without his glasses...DAMN. And have you cosplayed before?**

**Artemis: You went to a cosplay today, didn't you?**

**Me: Yeah! And I go to one in two three weeks from today. I dressed up as HINATA! Anyways, farewell for now! Take care!**

**Lucy: *rolls eyes* Damn human.**

**~ vita nuova, Artemis Fowl, and Lucy**

Robin: I found Artemis and kicked his ass, then Cyborg fixed the tower up. No competition.

Starfire: I do not understand.

Me: -whispers explanation-

Starfire: O_o NO.

Beast Boy: Hey! I am not an ass! And I did sing it . . . . silently.

Me: A lot of people tell me to watch that, so I'm gonna. I'm going to cosplay next year as Raven! :D

Raven: Oh goody. -deadpan- I hate Justin Beiber.

Me and Max: Join the club.

Max: He's like Dylan.

Me: The Dylan Beiber Conspiracy! XD

Max: . . . . errrrr from Skellingtonfan1.

**I have an awesome dare. I want...ROBIN...to TAP DANCE...with MY FANG...while SLADE sings I FEEL PRETTY! HAHAHAHHAA! **

**Fang: You. Are. EEEEVIIIL. **

**Me: What do you expect, I'm a daughter of Hades. UPDATE SOON!**

Max: Hey Fang.

Fang: -makesout with Max-

Me: -whacks Fang with herring- Tap dance first, then makeout with Max.

Fang: . . . . fine.

Robin and Fangles: -tap dance-

Slade: -sings horribly-

Speedy: Ow . . . . my ears hurt. :(

Bumble Bee: Mine too, but next, from Ghost.

**ok, now that halloween has past, i can stop me worrying about massaacures and that.**

**my sis (who is tied to a over-sized firework) - help me.**

**SILANCE! so anyway, just for fun, i've tied my sister to a rocket, and am about to light it.**

**my sis - i thought it was a firework.**

**(michelle then slap's her with his haunted herring)**

**MICHELLE! what are you doing here?**

**michelle - i love fireworks. plus, you have to because your on my roof.**

**you own the empire state building?**

**michelle - yes.**

**...**

**aw, well. time for fried family. (light's firework, flying up in the air, blowing up my sis)**

**me and michelle - THAT WAS AUSOME!**

**now, michelle, begone. (michelle dissapperes in black fog)**

**so, i have a truckload of mega fireworks, so...**

**... my question of the day is, who do you want to be blown up, while tied to a firework?**

Me: My stupid computer computer that won't turn on, and tofu.

Beast Boy: I'm going with the tofu thing too.

Total: Told ya I would get you to own something, Michelle.

Max and Fang: Go play with Angel! -kicks Total out of chapter-

Me: That's my lawyer!

Raven: Your lawyer is a talking dog with wings on his back?

Me: YES! XD

Raven: . . . .

Jinx: . . . . awkward. Now from 1029384756, with 2 reviews.

**Omg! i dont hav an acount yet but wen i get one im gonna do sumthin like this...just crazier...and less people. well, everytime i review im gonna hav raven here. just cause shes my fav character! raven-~sarcastic~yipee. me-oh, shut it!anyyyywaaayyyyssss DARES-cyborg and beastboy=do the funky chicken dance.(p.s.-beast boy has to be a chicken wen doing tis dance! haha! funny!) slade and robin=do the pretzel dance me-srry! im in a dancy mood right now! raven-bettr thn yer mood earlier. u wouldnt stop tyin to scare me!**

**Me-i still cant believ u threw me into a wall raven-dont sneak up on me. i use my magic for protection. me-~whispers~i can tell.~not whispers~so raven is typing tis for me since im in the hospital cause wen she threw me i lost all feelings in my arms. raven-i said im srry...for once. ! raven? do u hav any dares? raven-i dare slade to eat sum of starfires cooking...thats it. me-ok!well thts it...for now!MUAHAHAHAHAHA! (p.s.-im ravens friend Lexi from azarath.) raven-you had to say tht. me-yes, why, yes i did. BYEZ!**

Everyone: -stares at Raven-

Raven: I said I was sorry.

Slade: -eats- . . . . -runs away-

Me: NEXT! From Fiona.

**Love this chappie**

**oay since this is a bit late I'll say this anyway HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**To Vita: I haven't seen the 2nd one, but i already know what happens! [lots of people have talked about it!] and im not into scary things, according to the scary woman in the mask [i trick or treated her house] im a wuss! XD YEAH!**

**okay truth:**

**1. Robin, do you get offened when someone thinks your a traffic light?...**

**2. Raven, does your father piss you off**

**3. Beast boy, why do you wanna make raen happy all the time, im like her rarely smile, unless its funy or im happy!**

**4. starfire, for cheesecake sake, why can't you speak probably. I know your fro a diff planet, but common! I'm from Earth, and I still can't speak probably!**

**5. Cyborg, how the heck can you see from your left eye, when the teen titans alarm goes off?... [you know when yur eye goes red...]**

**6. TO EVERYONE: WHAT IF I ADDED A SLUTTY SUPERHERO?... WOULD YOU BE MAD?...**

**Well thats it bye x**

Robin: Yes I do.

Raven: Yes he does. -_-

Beast Boy: Because she almost NEVER smiles! I wanna see her smile for once.

Starfire: -is irritated-

Cyborg: I can still see, but in red.

Kid Flash: . . . . is the hero hot? ;)

Jinx: -whacks KF-

Kid Flash: OWWWWWW!

Jinx: Now from FlyingSolo365.

**Omfg we went as Teen Titans too! XD I was Starfire (and nearly fnicking froze to death; I legitly couldn't feel my hands or feet by the time I'd gotten to 20 lb of candy (our minimun stop point)), and various friends were FemRobin (she actually wore that echem adult-ladies costume from iParty, and btw there WAS a girl Robin once, you know! Stephanie Brown! Although only for 70 days...but still!), Beast Boy, Raven (purple hair and all), Cyborg, Bumblebee, Speedy, Aqualad, and some friends of mine from camp dressed up their twin eight-year-old cousins as Mas y Menos. Another friend (OwlInAMinor) actually made wings and went as Max! It was so awesome! Next year we've already decided to be LOTR characters. Only we can't have a Legolas because I'd be making out with him the whole time. Anyway.**

**Speedy is my favorite, so I think I'll kidnap him XD.**

**Poof!**

**Speedy: ?**

**Lilah: ZOHEMSQUEE! *jumps him***

**Speedy: XD**

**AN HOUR OR TWO LATER...**

**Lilah: *tries to smooth out hair and clothes* Anyway. Here are my dares. I have a kinky mind already and I have raging teenage hormones, so beware.**

**Robin: Make out passionately with your thumb.**

**Raven: Wear all pink for a day. Don't kill me.**

**Raven: Sit on BB's lap for the rest of the game. PST EXPERIENCE TIP if you give her a lot to drink beforehand and don't let her go to the bathroom she gets squirmy and the results are...interesting XD**

**Robin: Let Starfire do your makeup.**

**YOU: Let me into one line of the fanfic so I can poof in and then bring Speedy into someone's room.**

**Robin and Starfire: exchange underwear without leaving the room. Or using your hands, for an extra challenge.**

**Raven: Give Kid Flash a commuter mug of quadruple espresso with 38 sugar packets. And give him superglue. Seriously. The results are so much better than giving it to someone who can't run faster than light.**

**everyone: (Note: whenever we do this at sleepovers it gets kind of kinked but REALLY REALLY FUNNY) make a die with six sides: feet, neck, back, sides, stomach, armpits. Each person rolls the die, and everyone else tickles them on the chosen body part until they scream, cry, and/or beg and plead for mercy. If you're feeling dirty and the victim is particularly ticklish and/or fights back, tie them up XD.**

**Getting hilarious images of a deathly-ticklish Raven XD.**

**Speedy: *smooths hair and clothes* You really are kinked.**

**Lilah: XD you know you love it.**

**Speedy: True, true.**

**Speedy and Lilah: *rip off clothes again***

**Angel: *randomly pops in and reads their minds***

**Max: ANGEL! Get away from there!**

**Angel: *is scarred for life***

**A FEW HOURS LATER...**

**Lilah: *gives up on having non-messy hair* Well then. These are my dares and I hope you use them and update SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**

**Speedy: *sneaks up behind Lilah and [CENSORED]s her***

**Random thingy being that does my writing when Speedy and I are...busy: Bai!**

**~Lilah**

Kid Flash: -gets really hyper- I FEEELLLLLL AWESOME! -runs around in circles-

Mom: MICHELLE!

Me: Senora?

Mom: Tell everyone to be quiet! I'm talking to Juan!

Me: Si senora! . . . . EVERYONE SHUTUP!

Mom: -facepalm-

Max: Poor Angel. I told her not to read perverted minds.

Lily: When has she ever listened to you?

Max: Good point.

Lily: Hey BB.

Beast Boy: Hey Lily.

Me: -shoves Lily in OC box-

Raven: I'm wearing a pink hat, happy?

Robin: But I'm not emo.

Beast Boy: No you're not. You're gaemo. (Gay and emo)

Robin: -whacks BB-

Beast Boy: Ow! Fnick!

Iggy: -appears- I think Dee was right about the BBxFang thing.

Fang and BB: . . . . NO!

Max: -beats up Iggers-

Me: Uhhhhhhhh buh-bye! :D -pulls Max off of Iggy-

R&R!


	10. Planning and Hit List?

Me: Hi! My birthday is in 4 days! YEAH! I'll finally be 14! :D

Max: And Evelyn and Andrew are here for a sleepover.

Evelyn: Yuuuup! Plus, I gotta plan Mitchy and BB's messenger wedding.

Me and BB: . . . . -headdesk-

Andrew: Well, I know Evelyn will be maid of honor, and Robin would be best man.

Robin: This was exactly the opposite of me and Evelyn's messenger wedding.

Evelyn: Holy crap, you're right.

Kid Flash: STOP TALKING ABOUT WEDDING PLANNING!

Everyone: O_O

Kid Flash: . . . . what?

Everyone: O_O

Kid Flash: -eyerolls- Well, here's a review from Felynx.

**what can i say it is amuzing how u always find a smile or laugh from me :)**

**lets see:**

**i dare BB and Jinx to talk backwords siht ekil - (even though bb has already do that in the episode Fracture)**

**i dare ... Cyborg to use his tecnology to make a Sci-Fi movie **

**questions:**

**TITANS: are you a shipper and if youare of who u are?**

Me: Really? I thought he was talking in a different language or something like that.

Beast Boy: epoN.

Jinx: I t'nod ekil gniklat ekil siht. :(

Everyone: No.

Cyborg: Movie making time! :D -runs off-

Evelyn: -thinks-

Robin: What are you thinking?

Evelyn: I'm already maid of honor, so who's the bridesmaids?

Me: Hmmmmm . . . . Max, Dee, Kylie, and anyone who wants to be one. Wait! Why plan now?

Evelyn: Because I want to.

Max: I'm a bridesmaid. :) Now, a review from 1029384756.

**Me:matress on top...couch on bottom. to hide from my dad. raven:got it! oh!*snaps fingers* tht reminds me! i talked to my uncle(lexi`s dad) and willing to help michelle. anytime someone doesnt do a dare or answer a question he can help punish them. me included. me:AND MY DAD IS FREDDY KREUGER! SO...HA! BEWARE! BE ARAID...BE VERY AFRAID! MUAHAHAHAHA! raven:he promised NOT to kill anyone. good luck&hav fun! me:DARE TIME!starfire-sing 'bird of prey' by christina aguilera...also...raven-eat a pound of tofu...just cause im bored. Raven:luv u to. me:bye! raven:im bored...watcha doin? me:writing a death wish. raven:to who? me:beatsboy. raven:why? me:i hate him. he hasnt even dun anything 2 me. raven-Ok?..WAIT...IS THIS STILL ON? me:OH SH- raven:BYEZ!**

Starfire: I do not know this song.

Me: Me either, and I'm too lazy to look it up. :P

Beast Boy: tahW did I reve od ot uoy?

Andrew: Ha! You sound funny when you talk like that! XD

Beast Boy: -glares-

Raven: -eats- You know, it's not really half bad.

Andrew: O_o Uhhhhhhh next from unknown.

**me:ok well,ravens gonna b here in a few minutes so im gonna tell yall sumin. im actually ravens cousin. my dad is her dads younger FOR OUR WACKED OUT FAMILY! raven:LEXI! I HEARD THT! me:Eeeepppp!*hides in closet* raven:*comes in room*lexi,get out of the closet NOW! me:*pokes head out of closet*yes Rae Rae? raven:i wish youd stop callin me tht. me:*comes out of closet*you said im the only person tht could? raven:ya...but still.*searches room* me:watcha lookin for? raven:lookin for tht list of dares we came up with. me:oh...under my matress. raven:2 things...1) why? 2)which one?**

Me: Errrrrrrrrrr. Now . . . . from Vita and Arty. ;)

**Hi there! Note ~ You'll understand the series when you go farther into the books. I don't want to spoil anything for you.**

**Artemis: Which is what you did when you told her about Orion. **

**Me: No I did not.**

**Artemis: Oh, and Robin, whoever's "ass" you kicked was not mine. I have no memory of the ordeal and I seem to be unhurt. Plus my FRIEND here never lets me out and SHE was the one who released Lucy, I just gave her the idea, so she doesn't let anyone in since it is her mind. And I know there is no competition here. But don't this is to show you to not trifle with me.**

**BOOM**

**Me: Crap you dropped another one! And why does it smell like something dead?**

**Artemis: *Shrug* Oh, and Lucy?**

**Lucy: My fault. That's what you get when you kill half of Jump City. Oh and I have a..'souvenier'. *raises Mad Mod's head* He called me duckie.**

**Me: Yay they're finally crazy like me! Artemis is the mastermind, Lucy's the killer, and I'm the annoying person that tags along! :3**

**Lucy and Artemis: GO ON WITH IT.**

**Me: Right. Anyways questions!**

**Michelle - Who's Dylan? **

**Starfire - Ahhh your innocent mind is killing me! Can't you use sarcasm for once?**

**Beast Boy - What would you do for a Klondike bar?**

**Robin - Are you afraid of Lucy? You're on her hit list.**

**Raven - Can I be in the club to? I only put it as a dare because I knew it would annoy you.**

**Me: And I didn't call you an ass Beast Boy I called Sasuke an ass. (Because he is.)**

**Ghost - Yay I'm almost as evil as you! **

**Au revoir!**

**~vita nuova, Artemis Fowl and Lucy**

Me: Dylan is another birdkid from the Maximum Ride series, who is supposedly said to be Max's perfect other half. He comes in the sixth book FANG. He actually sang in the book and he features are a lot like Justin Beiber. I hate Dylan and Justin Beiber both.

Max: Me too.

Starfire: I perfer not to.

Beast Boy: . . . . ffus.

Robin: Not really. -_-

Raven: Uhhhhhhh ok?

Jinx: woN, morf tsohG.

**iiittt'sss ghost!**

**now, as for the pament for shotting a dead computer and a ton of tofu(it caused tofu rain =C) on five giant (stolen) fireworks, you ALL must sing 'don't stop beliving' by joutney, while you dance.**

**all - (stares intensly)**

**what? just because i'm a spawn of saitan means i can't have taste?**

**anyway, seeya.**

**you better do it, or else it will be michalle tied to a firework next.**

Me: . . . . you spelled my name wrong. :(

Evelyn: Ok, ummmmm what about the guys.

Andrew: Robin's best man, so other guys are me, Iggy, Fang if Dee kidnaps him again, and Chris?

Evelyn: -snaps fingers- Yeah! Let's go with that! :D

Beast Boy: pleH su.

Me: We're in wedding hell.

Speedy: LET"S DANCE! XD

-don't stop beliving plays-

Me: Expect the next update on my birthday (November 27). Bye! :D

Everyone: -dances and sings-

(Think of reviewing . . . . as an early birthday present to me. ;))

Sooooooo R&R!


	11. Happy Birthday! XD

Me: Hi guys! I'm updating on the right day, as I promised!

Everyone: Happy Birthday Michelle! XD

Max and BB: -hugs Michelle-

Me: Awwwwww! Thanks guys! :D

Robin: And we're going to the movies later with Evelyn and Andrew.

Me: And they're sleeping over . . . . again. :)

Beast Boy: Ok, sooooo a review from SnowSword.

**Ahhhh, funny shit. Just to let you know know Kaila is my OC... And she has found a way to make a bomb out of a cotton ball... beware of her wrath...**

**ON TO THE DARES! ^^**

**Robin)You must be strapped to one of ghosts rockets **

**Kaila: Uhhh, I'll be back soon...*pulls out Kanata, gummy bears, duck tape, a baseball bat, silly string, and the cotton ball bomb* **

**Me:Who was it this time?**

**Kaila:Damn Jonny! He called me short!**

**Me:o.O well, anyways, off track...**

**Starfire) A FIGHT TO THE DEATH WITH TERRA!**

**BB) you must record it all going down**

**Michlle(not good a spelling this name... never have been)) Instead of a dare, you get...**

**...**

**...**

**A present! A new herring (Kaila found this one) and a dead beaver... thier really good to wack people with!**

**Raven) Grrr... I hates you! what does my name have to be SO much like hers... (Ravana... if yall didn't know) ... Go die in a ditch..**

***explosion is heard* **

**Me:Kaila! Your not suposed to blow up anymore of the city! I'm already paying for repairs of it!**

**Kaila:but it was Ravens room!**

**Me: Oh, then that changes EVERYTHING! Good job!**

**Last dare! I dare Kaila to come and reak some havoc for a chapter or two! ^^ no questions!**

**Byez!**

**Me: Ok Kaila! Your teaching me how to make those cotton ball bombs!**

**Kaila:Why should I?**

**Me:Cause I can- Oh, shit were still rolling, Byez... again!**

Robin: . . . . oh hell no.

Kaila: Here. -gives herring-

Me: Awwww thank you. :) If you two are gonna battle, take it outside.

Starfire, Terra, and BB: -goes outside-

Raven: Doesn't bother me. -_-

Kid Flash: Next review is from Vita, Artemis, and Lucy.

**Hello, there! It's me again! Artemis is mad at me because I typed the last message wrong.**

**Artemis: You made me sound like an idiot.**

**Me: I said sorry! I type too fast and got too excited...**

**Artemis: -_-**

**Me: Fine, I will leave you and Lucy to ask everything. Lucy, you ask the dares and Artemis, you ask the questions, while I will listen to my Ipod.**

**Lucy: Why me?**

**Me: No one said it was easy, [...], no one said it would be this hard, oh take me back to the start... **

**Artemis: The Scientist from Coldplay, she loves that song.**

**Lucy: *sigh* **

**Robin - I dare to kill your best friend from childhood. If he/she is already dead, then I dare you to kill the person you most love. If you don't I will liberate the world's most biggest evil. Something you can't even stop.**

**Beast Boy - Sit tied to a chair blindfolded while the others shoot you with paintballs. And you can't morph into an animal**

**Kid Flash - Try to run with your feet tied.**

**Aqualad: Eat sushi.**

**Artemis: Done?**

**Lucy: *nods* All yours.**

**Artemis: Ghost, the answer to your riddle is coffin.**

**Raven - AS your half demon status, which is better, heaven, hell, or limbo?**

**Cyborg - I see that you are a very advanced cyborg. Who built you?**

**~vita nuova, Artemis Fowl, and Lucy diclonius No12 (I think)**

Robin: You can't make me!

Max: Oh joy. The best thing to happen on Mitchy's birthday.

Beast Boy: -gulps-

Kid Flash: -trips- Ow. :(

Kaila: -shoves sushi in Aqualad's mouth-

Aqualad: -spits it back out- Bleh!

Me: Thank you for the answer, Artemis. I go with coffin too, Ghost! Now give me my nuclear missile! XD

Everyone: O_O

Me: -smiles mischievously-

Raven: I would say hell.

Cyborg: I don't remember. Why do you ask?

Max: Now, from Ghost.

**you took too long to suscribe,and for your punishment, i will ask you a riddle.**

**if you get it wrong, then a nuclear missile in my hidden island will be launched and will blow up your entire city, killing everyone.**

**if you get it correct, then michelle will be given a nuclear missile and it's controls, as a birthday preasent.**

**-the man who built it doesnt want it the man who bought doesnt need it the man who needs it doesnt know it. what is it?**

**live or die, make your choice.**

Me: I already said the answer is coffin. Can I have my missile now please?

Kaila: Where will you aim the missile at anyway?

Me: Ivan's house! XD

Everyone: O_O

Terra: Who?

Me: A boy I now really hate.

Terra : Oh.

Beast Boy: I've got the video. :) Next review is from Felynx.

**ohh hpTG and HalmostBday l really don't got nothing lets try ...**

**Dares.**

**i dare *looking in a list with all the titans and villians names* S-lade, to go dress as a buze to an Aqua-park and swim in the childs pool .0.o**

**dare Starfire to try to paint Raven's nails with purpe n pink!**

**question.**

**To all the titas n villans: which is urfav song**

Slade: -is all dressed up-

Robin: -snicker-

Slade: Shut it! T_T

Max and Kaila: -straps Raven to chair-

Starfire: -proceeds to paint nails-

Raven: . . . . this is torture.

Me: Mine is Pain by Three Days Grace.

Beast Boy: Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace.

Robin: Kryptonite by 3 Doors Down.

Cyborg: Over by Drake.

Blackfire: Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus.

Me: Ok, enough song spamming. Be sure to review. Think of it . . . . as a birthday present. ;)

Max: Bye!

R&R!


	12. Tweetwhore

Me: Ello mate! XD

Max: Stop talking like a aussie, tweetwhore.

Me: . . . . did you just call me a tweetwhore?

Max: Yes!

Me: -whacks with herring-

Max: I kinda deserved that! XP

Jinx: -nods-

Me: Ok, so guess what? My computer is finally fixed! Yeah! I can now update regulary. :D

Terra: So here's a review from Vita, Artemis, and Lucy.

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY MICHELLE! Sorry I didn't review earlier. I'm too distracted with my own story that the only thing I did on the internet these days were answer messages.**

**Oh, awesome dares Lucy. And ROBIN YOU'RE A FREAKING COWARD! And you call yourself the brave leaderr. -_-**

**Artemis: Agreed. He is a coward.**

**Lucy: *nods* Oh, and diclonious #35 has been released. **

**Me: Oh shit. Right, so that's your problem now, Robin, for being a coward. Michelle, watch Elfen Lied, it only has 13 episodes. It's an awesome anime, but if you don't have a mature mind and you're going to go EW EW EW everytime a head explodes and go OMG IT'S A TIT everytime you see some nudity then no, don't watch it.**

**Artemis: And you are so ^mature^. -_-**

**Me: More when I'm not around you.**

**Lucy: Dares:**

**Beast Boy - Eat a McDonalds hamburger and EAT IT. Don't spit it out.**

**Robin - Sit tied to a chair blindfolded while they shock you.**

**Me: She likes to torture her victims. (Remember when I said you're on her hit list? Robin...)**

**Right, so questions!**

**Starfire - How do you feel on Robin watching porn? You sure he hasn't tried anything yet?**

**Where the hell is Mad Mod? Oh, right he's dead.**

**Raven - Black or white? (Choose wisely. This is not that type of question.)**

**Ghost - Have YOU watched Elfen Lied?**

**Artemis: Answers**

**Ghost - The answer to your question is 42.**

**Cyborg - Because of some interesting...project I'm working on.**

**Me: Uh huh...right. And, Michelle, ask US questions now! YOUR GUY'S TURN! XD**

**~ vita nuova, Artemis Fowl, and Lucy**

Robin: I have not tried anything on her! -sits on a chair-

Raven: . . . . white?

Me: I'm watching it right now. Not to worry, I can handle it. I seen more gory/graphic anime.

Max: Plus, you're working on the Master Beast Boy challenge. -shocks Robin-

Beast Boy: -shoves burger in mouth-

Me: Yep! My first M rated story! :D I might post it up this weekend, which brings me to this question. Can a boy master have a boy bitch?

-record scratches-

Everyone: O_o

Me: Next review is from Ghost.

**let's see what i can come up with this time...**

**robin-MMUMMFF!**

**Silence, robin! a reveiwer asked me to.**

**and by the way, SnowSword, you owe me a favour.**

**now Dares.**

**-michalle, you must pull out one of max's feather, and give it to me, if you want the nuke's codeword to launch it.(receives 1 of max's feathers) thank you.**

**-starfire, you must launch robin's rocket using the control panel behind the safe behind the safe painting.**

**-raven-get a major suger rush**

**...**

**and now, the question of the chapter...**

**...**

**-what is the meaning of human life.**

Me: Launch it in the backyard! And make sure it hits Ivan's house!

Starfire: -goes outside-

Me: -snickers- Payback time bitch.

Raven: -drinks soda- XD XD XD

Beast Boy: I can answer that! Se-

Everyone: DON'T SAY IT!

Beast Boy: . . . . fine. -_-

Me: It's love . . . . I think.

Starfire: It hit Ivan's house.

Me: YES! :D

Max: . . . . well you're diffinently over him.

Robin: Next, from Lexi and Raven.

**lexi:really snowsword...REALLY...NOW I HAVE TO REBUILD MY COUSINS ROOM! raven:ha! sucks to be you! lexi:well...srry i didnt review last time ive been sick. melvin:but now shes better! lexi:-gives raven death glare- raven:i have to babysit them again!-picks teether up and tries to calm down a crying timmy- lexi:anyway...beastboy...ypu asked me wat did for a death wish? you didnt do anything! i was just bored. but i told my dad to give it to you. jericho_kiss kole, beastboy_kiss raven, robin_kiss starfire, and to satrfire and jinx_come my house with raven ive gotta talk to u 2 about sumthin. and too michelle(i think i spelt that right)... everyone:HAPPY BIRTHDAY!;) teether:-shuts off computer-**

-lots of makeout sessions-

Me: I'm too lazy to type it up separately. :P

Max: Of course. -eyerolls-

Blackfire: Next is SnowSword.

**yay! that chapter was hillarious! **

**Onto the dares!**

**Robin) YOU WUSS! Kaila gets to throw a bomb at you!**

**Starfire) hmmm... I got nothin...**

**Raven) *hits with hockey stick* Yes! **

**Blackfire) You have to NOT be mean, or a prep or what ever!**

**And to think ROBIN IS STILL WEARING THE TRAFFIC LIGHT!**

Robin: Grrrrrrrr.

Blackfire: I was just nice a minute ago.

Me: Now! I gotta work on the challenge, and go on twitter.

Max: Tweetwhore. -mutters-

Me: -glares-

Kid Flash: Buh-bye! :D

R&R!


	13. Ignore This Chapter Go To The Next

Me: -sniffles-

Max: -hugs me- Well, we know you guys were expecting an update, but Michelle's important news.

Me: I am truely sorry for not updating, but -sniffles- My life's been really ruff lately. I am losing my ability to write or to do anything. I always feel like crap. I believe I'm going through depression, but that's besides the point.

Max: What she means is-

Me: I'm going on a hiatus. Please don't ask why. I really don't wanna talk about it.

Max: So, good bye.

Michelle&Max


	14. Yummy Pie

Me: Hey guys. I'm back. I would to thank you all for your words of advice, for I'm going to a therapist soon to get better. Basically my hiatus was due to stress, loneliness, and personal/family issues. But things are beginning to get a little brighter here, and I posted a new Hetaila and Teen Titans crossover today. It's got USxUK and BBxRob. :)

Max: You felt the need to say the pairings huh?

Me: I couldn't resist.

Kid Flash: Well, you're not really hyper today. -_- That sucks. :(

Me: I know. T_T

Robin: As much as I would love to bash on the BBxRob pairing, we've got a chapter to finish.

Me: Right! Oh, and not a word about the pairing from you or Beast Boy, or else I'm getting my herring.

BB and Robin: . . . . fine then.

Speedy: We're gonna do the reviews for what was supposed to be ch. 13, so this review is from Vita, Arty and Lucy.

**Fine, Gh-That dude. You still didn't answer me though. I'm kinda an apprentice to Sebastian. (Yeah, Sebastian from ASK THE TITANS!) He's awesome. So, I must be evil.**

**Artemis: And what does that have to do with me?**

**Me: One of my missions was to kidnap someone. You were kinda of a challenge to kidnap what with Butler, but I seem smarter than I act. *smiles evilly***

**Artemis: *glares coldly***

**Lucy: Dares.**

**Starfire - Cut yourself. Let's see how much Robin loves you.**

**Raven - Sing Firework from Katy Perry.**

**Cyborg - Jump off the Empire State Building on a bungee cord. **

**Bumblebee - Cut the bungee cord. Make him fall.**

**Me: Questions**

**Michelle - I know it isn't that bad. But have you watched Pandora Hearts and Hellsing? Pandora Hearts isn't that bad. It's like Alice in Wonderland but more messed up.**

**Robin - I wasn't asking you, I was asking Starfire. For that, I m now in mad mood. I have sent Lucy and Artemis on a mission. With his mind and Lucy's powers, they'll be unstoppable.**

**Michelle - This is my song whenever I get mad. /watch?v=5BAwhvBZHHg&feature=related. Youtube of course.**

**~vita nuova**

Me: Please tell me Karen's not here. (Karen's my older sister. She's "babysitting" me, Max and Jordan till my parents come back from work. Me and Max are way to old for a babysitter!)

Max: She's in the shower.

Starfire: -grabs knife- -makes a cut-

Robin: :(

Raven: -sings-

Me: Aww you have a pretty voice. :)

Raven: . . . . shut it. T_T

Cyborg and Bumble Bee: -run-

Me: No, and I stop watching Elfin Lied. Only because it's too risky. My mom would kill me if she found out. Hell, she doesn't even know I read lemons! You better run Robin. Lucy's gonna poke your eyes out. Oh and Artemis didn't answer my question either, but that's ok. I already know the answer. :) -goes on youtube-

Spider-Fang: -coughs- Next review is Felynx.

**soz i didnt review last ch. T.T my computer die! and then exams! so uhh lets see**

**i dare:**

**-jinx to change rolls with kid flash , Kid flash u will be jinxs**

**-bb make a cake for raven and then put urself inside so u will surprise her**

**QuestIONS:**

**Robin: will you go to the Olympics? o.0**

**guess that all**

Jinx and KF: do we have to change clothes?

Max: O_o No.

Jinx and KF: Good. :)

Me and KF: Awwwww!

Jinx: I don't say "Awwwww." -_-

Beast Boy: -bakes-

Robin: Can't, I'm still Evelyn's captive . . . . not for long.

Prussia: -appears- MOTHER F#$%ERS I"M AWESOME! XD -disappears-

Everyone: O_O

Max: Ok? Next review is from TeenTitansFanatic.

**HEY! im lydia and i dont have a acount yet, but i love your stories! i doubt you'll put this in or answer my question but its cool.**

**-DARES-**

**Star: make the drink of truth from your home planet and feed it (forcfully if needed) to raven.**

**Raven: kiss bb and tells us how you feel (after taking the drink of truth!)**

**BB: be locked in a room to watch a movie about gay people (nothin too graphic though)**

**Robin: eat a cookie starfire bakes then kiss blackfire!**

**-Questions-**

**everyone: if it was up to you, would there be another season of teen titans?**

**robin: why do you watch pornos? i thought you were cute and different -is sad-**

**starfire: if you couldnt be with robin then who would you date? plz dont say noone.**

**raven: If you were locked in a room with food, water, bathroom, etc. but you had to be in there with BB, is there a chance you and him "get it on"? i only ask this cuz i know you have feelings for him.**

Me: Nice to meet you Lydia. :)

Starfire: We do not have those such things.

Max: -shoves BB in my room-

Robin: Well, I got bored one day and- wait a minute, why am I telling you this. And I stopped watching it. Mainly cause Evelyn's mom blocked it from the internet. -eats- -kisses Blackfire-

Starfire: -shoots starbolt at Blackfire-

DING DING!

Starfire and Blackfire: -beat the crap out of each other-

Raven: . . . . uhhhhh.

Beast Boy: -smirks-

Raven: -whacks BB-

Beast Boy: Ow. :(

Kid Flash: Ha ha! Next from Lexi and Rae.

Raven: Don't call me that!

**Melvin:hey people who owns computers! raven&lexi:~walks into room~WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOIN HERE! melvin:dont know raven:~opens portal and sends melvin through it~shes good. lexi:whateva. raven:welllll...we dare slade to dress up in a wedding dress and dance around the room singing 'blah blah blah"by Ke$ha. lexi:i dare raven to where a yellow cast on her right wrist for the next 6 month! raven:you not gonna let tht go are you? lexi:YOU BROKE MY WRIST! HELL NO! raven:LANGUAGE!~slaps lexi across the face~ lexi:ow!~rubs face~ freddie-no killing each other! lexi-srry daddy~slams door in his face~ raven:well tht was nice. lexi:~gives raven death glare~ raven:uh oh. -COMPUTER HAS LOST CONECTION. END TRANSMISSION-**

Prussia: Well, get to it Sladie! ;)

Me: Prussia! Stop popping in! -kicks Prussia out of chapter-

Slade: -sings-

Everyone: -covers ears-

Raven: -puts yellow cast on- Doesn't bother me. -_-

Beast Boy: Next, from SnowSword.

**:D **

**Dares- **

**Robin: you must be ducktaped to the wall while everyone else gets to throw pies at you**

**Starfire:You must have your hands superglued to your head**

**Raven:You must be smushed into a soup can, the thrown to the hungry**

**Questions-**

**Robin-Why are you called the brave leader when you wont take anyones dares anymore... wuss**

**Starfire-Why did you get arrested in the first episode?**

**-**

**Kaila: 0.o ... wow**

Robin: -is ducktaped- I am not a wuss!

Me: Throw pies at the end of the chapter.

Starfire: -hands are glued to head-

Jinx: Oh my god! They killed Kenny!

Starfire: You bastards! And I was arrested for Blackfire stealing a jewl.

Me: -sings England's evil demon summoning song-

England and America: -appears-

America: STOP SUMMONING THE DEVIL!

Me: I'm not! I'm summoning Ghost. Since he is a spawn of Satan, he would probably be summoned here by this song.

America: I don't like the song. :(

England: For some reason when I sang it, it summoned Russia.

Me: Of course it did. -_-

America: Huh? -disappears-

Me and England: . . . . -sings the song again-

**ok, first off...**

**Vita, Artemis, and Lucy, if you use me in a reveiw again without asking, then you will be tied to a over-sized rocket.**

**now, Dares!**

**-max, you must smack michalle in the face with his fish.**

**-beast boy, you must turn into bigfoot.**

**-blackfire, you must eat 3 AAA batterys**

**now questions!**

**-beast boy, have you alost beeneaten before?**

**-raven, max, cyborg and michalle, do you want to play monopoly?**

**and now for a five-chapter horror...**

**... ivan must stay with you lot for five chapters, when his house is rebuilt.**

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Max: -whacks me with herring-

Blackfire: -shove batteries whole- Ha! I did it!

Beast Boy: No and don't want to.

Me, Max, Raven, and Cyborg: -shugs- Sure, why not.

Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! T_T

Speedy: Well, summon the boy here Iggy. ;)

England: Don't call me that!

Me: Yes, only America can call you that. ;)

England: -glares- -summons Ivan here-

Ivan: -appears- What the f#$%?

England: -disappears-

Me: Well, that's it for now. Till next time readers. :)

Everyone: -throws pies at Robin-

Max: Bye!

Ivan: Where the hell am-

Me: -throws pie at Ivan- Ha!


	15. 1st Kidnapping Year Anniversary

Me: Hey guys! Well, we're not gonna do dares or questions in this chapter.

Kid Flash: What? Why?

Me: Today is me and Max's 1st kidnapping year anniversary! :D

Max: Yes, readers. I have been Michelle's captive for exactly one year. XP

Me: Awww come on! I wasn't that bad of a kidnapper.

Max: No! But I miss my flock! :(

Raven: Should we be concerned?

Me, Robin, and BB: No.

Beast Boy: Dude, why do an anniversary on kidnapping?

Me: Because it's mandatory, BB! You and Andrew and Evelyn and Robin gotta do one soon!

Robin: She doesn't even have an account.

Me: So? Like I said, it's mandatory. -_-

Cyborg: Where did you hear it from?

Me: I got it off of Iggy's Ramblings :D.

Max: Of course she did. -_-

Ivan: . . . . huh?

Me: Shutup, and go along with it.

Ivan: Uhhhhh, ok then.

Max: Well, here's some memories of me and Michelle from the past year.

(These are various parts from Me and Max :D chapters, A/Ns, etc.)

_Me : I wish Iggy was here!_  
_Max : Why!_  
_Me : Because I'm bored and I feel like seeing something explode!_

_Me : Oh yea! Now I can ask you something._  
_Max : Fine what is it?_  
_Me : Ok but promise not to kill me._  
_Max : I'll try not to._  
_Me : . . . . Good enough for me. Ok . . . did you really moan when you makeouted with Fang?_  
_Max : O_o ummmmmmm . . ._

_Jonathan: Who drinks tea at a party!_  
_Me, Max, and Evelyn: Old people!_  
_Jonathan: Exactly!_

_Me: I like that movie, and there was a paper throwing contest and I won a brownie. = )_  
_Max: You said you would give me some. = /_  
_Me: I did!_  
_Max: Nahh uhhh._  
_Me: Yeeaaaahhhhh uhhhhhhh._  
_Max: Naaaahhhhhhh uhhhhhhhhh!_  
_Me: Yeeeaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_  
_Max: Naaaaaaa- Wait a minute! What are we arguing about!_  
_Me: -shrugs- I don't know, forgot._

_Max: o_O . . . . . WTF was that!_  
_Me: A song . . . . . from the video duh._  
_Max: Hmmmmmm . . . ._  
_Me: You don't remember? . . . . wow . . . and they call me slow._  
_Max: That's what she said!_  
_Me: -glares- . . . . . ._

_Me: A few nights ago. You were sleep talking again and kept saying Fangyboo all freakin night._  
_Max: . . . . . pssshhhh I don't sleep talk._  
_Me: Yea you do._  
_Max: Shutup._  
_Beast Boy: . . . . . . -cracks up-_  
_Max: -whacks-_  
_Beast Boy: Ow! F%$#!_  
_Me: -gasps- You just cussed!_

_Me: Hey guys. -hiccups-_  
_Max: Awww poor Michelly has the hiccups._  
_Me: I do -hiccups- not!_  
_Max: -glares-_  
_Me: -glares back- -hiccups-_  
_Max: :)_

_Beast Boy: . . . ._  
_Me: -glares at Andrew and Max- What did you do to Beast Boy?_  
_Andrew and Max: Why do you always think it's us?_  
_Me: I don't. It's just fun to glare at you two. XD_

_Me: Jordan, la luse._  
_Jordan: Na nuse._  
_Me: La luse._  
_Jordan: Na nuse._  
_Me: La._  
_Jordan: La._  
_Me: Luse._  
_Jordan: Luse._  
_Me: La luse._  
_Jordan: Na nuse._  
_Me: -headdesk-_  
_Max, Fang, and Iggy: -snickers-_

_Me: I'M SOO HAPPY!_  
_Kylie: ME TOO! IVAN MOVED!_  
_Me: YEAH!_  
_Max: Wait, I thought you liked him._  
_Me: That was the past Maxi._  
_Max: It was 3 months ago!_  
_Me: Which is the past._

_Max: -plots revenge on Beast Boy-_  
_Me: Uhhhhh Max? Beast Boy hasn't don't anything to you-_  
_Max: YET! HE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO ME YET!_  
_Me: . . . ._

_Evelyn: Hey! Let's make a birthday rap song for abuelita (grandma)._  
_Max: Like what?_  
_Evelyn: Today, is, your birth-, day._  
_Me and Evelyn: Every, body, is here, for you._  
_Evelyn: Aaaannnnnnnnnd I don't know the rest._  
_Chris: And that rap was a horrible remake of Pretty Boy Swag._  
_Andrew: True._  
_Evelyn: Well I like to see you make a rap Chris!_  
_Chris: -glares-_  
_Evelyn: -glares-_  
_Me, Max, Beast Boy, Andrew, and the little kids: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!_

_Evelyn: -grabs Robin- Hi guys!_  
_Me, Max, Andrew, and BB: . . . ._  
_Robin: Beast Boy?_  
_Beast Boy: ROBIN?_  
_Andrew: You're such a copy cat, Evelyn! Why kidnap Robin of all people?_  
_Evelyn: . . . . I got bored._  
_Max: And this is why we don't let Evelyn get bored._  
_Me and Robin: -nods- Agreed._

_Everybody: -starts arguing very loudly-_  
_Beast Boy: -gets annoyed- DUUUDDES!_  
_Everybody: . . . ._  
_Me: Would you guys please-_  
_Max: SHUTUP!_  
_Everybody: . . . ._

_Max: If you don't mind me asking, what were you and BB doing besides getting a soda?_  
_Me: . . . . talking._  
_Max: You liar._  
_Me: . . . . bye! -runs to kitchen-_  
_Max: Hey! No trying to escape the conversation! -goes after me-_

_Andrew: Ugh! I'm fuuullllllll! DX_  
_Beast Boy: These are one of those times where I'm glad I'm a vegan. :)_  
_Andrew: -glares-_  
_Robin: Tsk tsk, Andrew. XD_  
_Andrew: -whacks Robin- Shut it._  
_Robin: Ow. :(_  
_Evelyn: Stop the violence! This is madness!_  
_Me: This is SPARTAAAAAAAAAA! XD_  
_Everyone: O_O_  
_Max: . . . . someone had one two many sodas. ;)_  
_Me: YES I DID! XD_

_Me: Yup! BB lost the bet, so now me and him have to get married._  
_Beast Boy: (insert swear word here) tofu._  
_Max: I'm glad you lost the bet. Now I don't have to marry Andrew. :)_  
_Me: -whacks with herring- You're not helping, Max._

_Me: . . . . where's Beast Boy?_  
_Andrew: Hmmmm . . . . he was right behind me a minute ago._  
_Me: Damnit Andrew! You lost Beast Boy?_  
_Me and Andrew: -start arguing-_  
_Max: . . . ._  
_Beast Boy: -walks in- Hey Max._  
_Max: Hey BB._  
_Me and Andrew: -still arguing-_

_Max: . . . . me bored._  
_Me: Why the hell do you keep saying "me"?_  
_Max: I want to damnit!_  
_Me: . . . . daaaammmnnn there's no need for bad language._  
_Max: . . . . you just cussed!_  
_Me: -glares-_

Ivan: . . . . you, Max, and Kylie are happy that I left?

Me: -nods- Yea! Pretty much, and a few others too.

Ivan: I feel so unloved. :(

Max: You should be.

Beast Boy: -repeated headdesk- Why? All we did was talk.

Me: I know right?

Max: You two are such horrible liars. -_-

Me and BB: -glares-

Robin: Ok well, dares and questions are on the next update.

Me: -nods- Happy 1st Kidnapping Year Anniversary Maxi! :D -huggles Max-

Max: O_O . . . . please let me go.

Jinx: Bye!

R&R!


	16. Andrew & Beast Boy Take Charge Sorta

Me (Al Baeto101): Hello to all you peoples! Andrew here! (Me and BB sleptover Michelle and Max's house yesterday.) Now, I know you guys were waiting for Michelle and Max, but Mitchy here is too lazy to update. :P So I'll do it for her, with the help of Beast Boy. :)

Michelle: Hey! I am not lazy! -pouts-

Me: -shoves Michelle- Go play with Jordan, or something!

Max: And there's a prank war going on between me, Robin, and Artemis. I shall win! :D

Me: -shoves Max-

Robin: No! It shall be me!

Me: Ok? Well-

Beast Boy: How come you're not updating your own stories? I wanna update my journal. -whines-

Me: -sighs- Fine, we'll update later.

Beast Boy: YES! FINALLY!

Speedy: Someone's a lazy ass. :P

Me: -whacks Speedy- We're gonna do the reviews from both ch. 14 and 15. Here's one from Teen Titans Shocker (Lydia).

**hi, im lydia on my secretly made account... HI! i love all of your stories! MERREH CHRISTMASY DAY *throws snow at everyone* hehe well bye ^o^**

Beast Boy: Snow! :D

Kid Flash: Well this is another review from the same person.

**Me:we're back again! wow! I was in your CHAPTER! I was ill-informed when that... jerk told me there was an elxir of truth...LIES!**

**Lilla: lol! I love it when you get mad**

**Me:SHUT UP!**

**Lilla: fine, on with the questions!**

**Robin- Was the porn interesting? i have always wondered... do you have sexual dreams about star? if so please describe in detail xD**

**Bumblebee- would you have a threesome with cyborg and jinx? (such a dirty mind)**

**Star- are you informed of earth sexual... stuff? if not have robin explain it to you IN FRONT OF EVERYONE**

**everyone-is everyone there a virgin?**

**Me: and the dares!**

**Rae- give BB a lapdance or ill kidnap you**

**robin- before you answer my question to everyone, have batman and batgirl be there!**

**Cyborg- dance on a strippers pole**

**Lilla: well thats all for now! Cant wait till next chapter! **

**Me: yep, lots of love!**

***Lydia & Lilla***

Me: Well, it couldn't be as interesting as the heated makeout session between Rob and BB on Much Ado About Questions, Dares, and Advice. ;)

BB and Robin: -whacks me- SHUT . . . . UP!

Me: -snickers- Hehe, I like this chapter already.

Beast Boy: Spoken like a true pervert. -_-

Bumble Bee: O_o . . . . no.

Me: Now I gotta go get Batman and Batgirl. Michelle! Max! Go get Batman and Batgirl for me!

Michelle and Max: WHAT? WHY US?

Me: Because I don't wanna do it. :P

Michelle: -glares- Fine.

Michelle and Max: -goes of to kidnap-

Everyone: Yes.

Raven: All of us are still virgins. -_-

Jinx: Next, a review from Mika-chan 617.

**Me: I'm sorry, Michelle, I was kinda mad at the moment so I forgot about your question because I sent Artemis and Lucy on this mission...**

**Artemis: Which you aborted when we almost completed it.**

**Me: ...so? Well, anyway, don't ask what it was. And I'm wasn't allowed to watch Elfen Lied, either, but I watched it all in one night when I was home alone at night, so shhh don't tell my mom.**

**Lucy/Nyu: Nyu!**

**Me: Heh heh, right. Anyway, sorry about the ^cutting^ dare, that was inappropiate of me.**

**Questions!**

**Michelle - What would you want for Christmas?**

**Beast Boy - Are you Robin's or Andrew's secret Santa this christmas?**

**Michelle - Have you ever heard of Yuumei on DeviantArt? She drew this awesome Iggy/America animation. (Is Iggy and America the same person? If so, then sorry, I haven't watched Hetalia yet.)**

**Is Iggy England?**

**Lucy: Nyu! **

**Me: Yeah, I'm kinda sadistic today. First Christmas without my dad...well, I wish you all a very merry Christmas, hope everybody gets what was on their Christmas wish list, and if I haven't updated on any of my stories it's because the site's been funny on me and doesn't let me update.**

**Orion: Hey! What does this button do?**

**Me: Orion! Who the hell shocked him?**

**Orion: *presses the computer power button***

**Me: Nooo!**

**~ Mika-chan (yes, name change. Vita Nuova doesn't sound so cool anymore) Orion Fowl, and Nyu.**

Michelle and Max: -comes back with Batman and Batgirl-

Michelle: I already told you, and yea I saw it. Iggy's makeover! :D Yes, Iggy is England. Some fangirls gave England that nickname since England/Britain in japanese is Igirisu.

-record scratches-

Everyone: O_o

Beast Boy: . . . . Andrew's my kidnapper! I rather be Robin's!

Robin: -deadpan- Gee, thanks. -_-

Max: Yea. Plus a KidnapperxCaptive pairing don't go together.

Me: I would never ever ever ever ever ever ever be with Beast Boy. It's just wrong.

Beast Boy: -nods- True that.

Me: -shoves Michelle and Max again- Here's one from Lotstream.

**I like this!**

**Everyone call Raven Rae for the entire chapter! She can't coplain, but she can explode. **

**Beast Boy, poke Robin with a sharp stick util he beats you to a bloody pulp.**

**Loststream is out! Peace!**

Beast Boy: -turbopokes-

Robin: -attacks-

Cyborg: From Felica.

**I love this chapter! Give me more, give me more! lala!**

**in a singing mood! 2 days til xmas woohoo!**

**right first of dares... -insert evil laugh-**

**1. Robin I dare you to enter Slade's hide-out place thing and find his undies XD**

**2. Starfire i am sorry about that speaking proper thing, i was in a bad mood! anyway i want you to kiss as many guys on the street as you can.**

**3. Beastboy you are force to stay in Raven's mirror mind thing for the whole day, and find her 'love' self... dun dun duh!**

**4. Raven you have to watch Rainbow Monkeys movies/ episodes for the whole entire day. (borrow them from Numbuh 3 she'll let you) ;)**

**5. And Cyborg I dare you to meet up with Numbuh 2 and eat Grandma Stuffin's food XD **

**Q's**

**1. Raven how would you feel if i made an older terra take your image while you're stuck in a mirror?**

**2. beastboy would you like it if i gave you (and raven) a son and a daughter?**

**3. and Robin what colour are your eyes underneath that sexy mask?**

Robin: I have blue eyes. -runs off-

Starfire: -flies off-

Me: Hey, BB! While you're looking for Love, go look for Lust too! ;)

Beast Boy: -whacks me- -goes in mirror-

Me: -is pissed- Grrrrrr, you will soon pay Beast Boy.

Raven: . . . . who?

Michelle: -le gasp- The Kids Next Door! I love that show, and Number 4 is my favori-

Me: -shoves Michelle- -shoves Raven in closet with movies-

Cyborg: -runs off-

Robin: Haha! Gee Slade! Since when did you have a obsession with Joker?

Slade: T_T

Batman, Batgirl, and Ivan: O_o

Raven: I would kick your ass and Terra's.

Terra: Gee! Thanks! -sarcasm-

Beast Boy: -panting- Holy -pant- crap. -faints-

Me: . . . . I'm just consider this as payback. :)

Kid Flash: Ok, from Ghost.

**hello, i am here to tell you that, seem as i did it for Sebastian (ask the titans) i will let you ask my three questions about myself, but nothing personal, or else I'LL RIP YOU FROM LIMB TO F***ING LIMB!**

**and merry christmas, so have a firework (give everyone one extra-large firework each)**

**goodbye, and merry new year.**

**(p.s. i'm sad because i lost a memery card with my M story's next chapter, and i have to start again.)**

Me: -reads story- That sucks dude. I kinda like the story. I'll ask the questions! :D

Michelle: -whacks with herring- He ment to say me and Max, Andrew.

Me: -pouts- Well, fine then! -sulks in emo corner-

Michelle: -ignores- What's your favorite Teen Titan character? What did you get for Christmas?

Max: Ever heard of Maximum Ride?

Michelle: Of course you would ask that. -_-

Me: Can you two just go, so me and BB can finish this?

Michelle and Max: -goes off-

Ivan: From Lexi and Rae.

**Lexi:yay! your back! raven:and thts a good thing? lexi:shut it. raven:1)jericho-play fere jacqes on ur oh so famous guitar. lexi:this one is for Sofia...u know who im talkin about-update ur story! raven:wow this was actually short. lexi:eh, too tired...bye.**

Jericho: -plays guitar in background-

Batman: From dani icarus.

**ME: OH MAI GOSH YOUR BACK!**

**Jordan: yes. anyway, since you commented on our dare thing,we will comment on yours.**

**Me: Thanks for that!**

**Jordan: Anyway, here's some dares**

**Robin: shout at the top of your lungs, I IS TEH WORST LEADER EVAR AND I CAN HAS CHEEZEBURGER?**

**Speedy: put on Robin's cape and run around mocking him for the rest of the chapter.**

**Starfire: admit that your undying love belongs to Aqualad and not Robin. And you have too. **

**Raven: admit that you have undying love towards Cyborg. **

**Michelle and Max: throw Robin into a mosh pit and keep him in there for the rest of the chapter.**

**Me: that's all.**

**Jordan: as you can tell, i don't like Robin much.**

**Me: BYE!**

Speedy: -snickers- Oh joy. :)

Me: I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right Beast Boy. Speedy could be a Robin clone.

Beast Boy: D-Did you just . . . . say I was r-right?

Me: . . . . f#$%! I did say you were right!

Beast Boy: The apocalypse is near! Ahhhh!

Cyborg: . . . . I could see why Michelle decided to let you be BB's kidnapper.

Me: -glares- Next, from SnowSword.

**Hey, glad your back, its good to see that your doing fine**

**Dares-**

**Robin you have to go on a bus to mexico(Don't tell him its one way)**

**Raven you can say one word for the rest of the chapter!**

**Aqualad you can't have or be near ANY water**

**questions-**

**To any titan that changed their name: Whats you real name**

**Everyone: Whats your favorite contry(except for the contry)**

**BB: Can you turn into an animal that doesn't exist**

**Michelle: If there a one eyed one horned flying purple people eater, does it eat purple people or is it purple?**

**~Another Review From Same Person~**

****

:D I love this chapter, Happy 1st Kidnapping Year! Those qoutes were hillarious!

Aqualad: I will die. D:

Michelle: It's purple.

Me: Michelle! What did I just say?

Michelle: Would you just shutup, Andrea? ;)

Me: -is pissed- Grrrrrrr, die!

DING! DING!

Me and Michelle: -fight-

Beast Boy: I can turn into that alien thing we fought off in Starfire's home planet! :D

Max: Ok, next is from Felynx.

**CONGRATS! :D**

Michelle: Thanks! :D

Robin: Ok, well here's a review from me and Evelyn (80'sChick1205).

**Me: Hey! It's me and Robin here! You forgot one of the most important memories!**

**Robin: Which is?**

**~~~Me: Hey guys. Guess what?**

**Michelle, Max, Andrew, and BB: What?**

**Me: Me and Robin are having a messenger wedding! :D**

**Michelle and Max: O_O . . . . what . . . . the-**

**Andrew: The hell? **

**Beast Boy: -cracks up- Ha! Robin's getting married to Evelyn! Oh, how I'll never let you live this down, dude! XD**

**Robin: . . . . shut it. **

**Michelle: Well, off to plan for the wedding.**

**Max: Oh lord. -snickers- This should be interesting.~~~**

**Robin: . . . . -headdesk- **

**Me: Ok well, I have one dare. Michelle, you must sing the entire England's demon summoning song. Bye! :D**

**Evelyn&Robin**

Me, BB, Michelle, and Max: -snickers-

Robin: -repeated headdesk-

(Memory From Michelle's POV)

_Evelyn: Hey guys. Guess what?_  
_Me, Max, Andrew, and BB: What?_  
_Evelyn: Me and Robin are having a messenger wedding! :D_  
_Me and Max: O_O . . . . what . . . . the-_  
_Andrew: The hell? _  
_Beast Boy: -cracks up- Ha! Robin's getting married to Evelyn! Oh, how I'll never let you live this down, dude! XD_  
_Robin: . . . . shut it. _  
_Me: Well, off to plan for the wedding._  
_Max: Oh lord. -snickers- This should be interesting._

Me: Ha! Oh Evelyn, you have just made my day. :D

Michelle: Same, and now I shall sing the song. Meramera to, yaki tsukuse sumi kara sumi made sono gouka de atokata mo nokoranu you ni tamashii made mo yaki tsukuse Meramera to, yaki tsukuse ware no yobikake ni, kotae ima orokanaru monodomo wo guren no honoo de yaki tsukuse (Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera Santra ba~dra winza~na~ wonpa~to~rana intrakantera) Meramera to, yaki tsukuse sumi kara sumi made sono gouka de atokata mo nokoranu you ni tamashii made mo yaki tsukuse (Mitero yo...! Ore no osoroshi sa wo omoishiraseru tame ni zenryoku de norotte yaru! Haruka naru chi yori shoukan suru! Saa, ideyo!) Meramera to, yaki tsukuse ware no yobikake ni, kotae ima orokanaru monodomo wo guren no honoo de yaki tsukuse.

Raven: . . . . deep.

Me: Well, me and Beast Boy are about to go home in a few, so bye! :D

R&R!


	17. Ticking Stuff

Me: -sulks in emo corner surrounded by darkly aurora- I hate myself. T_T

Max: -hugs me- She's having a bad day.

Robin: So why update?

Me: Cause I want to.

Max: And we have a few things to say.

Me: For starters, me and Max are taking German classes at school, and I love it. I got a new rule too. Lately, the dares you guys send are getting too sexual. My mom almost walked in on one of the dares, and cause I'm too paranoid to let it slide, please makes all dares NOT sexual, or else I'll just have to make this a ask Titans fic instead of a ask and dare Titans fic.

Beast Boy: Sounds like someone can't handle it. ;)

Me: I so can!

Max: -laughs- If you think you can, then read a lemon fic right now. No skimming through.

Me: Fine then. I'll even read a yaoi lemon just to make it harder. -searches through favorites- Another thing, is that there's a new show called "Young Justice." It's basically about Robin (Dick Grayson), Kid Flash (Wally West), Speedy, Aqualad, Superboy, Miss Martian, and others form a new league of super teens. I've heard from Andrew and BB, that it's quite good. However, there are 3 things that tick me off about the show.

Kid Flash: Like?

**1. The Aqualad in the show is not the Teen Titans Aqualad I expected. -_-**

Aqualad: WHAT?

Me: -nods-

Aqualad: :(

**2. Beast Boy's not in the show. D:**

Beast Boy: :(

**3. Jesse McCartney voices Robin! DX**

Speedy: You're not a big fan of the guy?

Me: Meh, he's pretty neutral, but when I think of Jesse McCartney, I think of singing. Not the voice of Robin. So now, whenever I think of Robin, I picture him singing "How Do You Sleep" with Kid Flash in the background questioning Speedy "Is it just me, or does Robin sound like Jesse McCartney?"

Robin: -_- . . . . anything else we should know?

Max: Well, your're not wearing your traffic light costume, and your hair and voice is different.

Me: And not to mention, Kid Flash looks hot on the show. XD

Kid Flash: :D

Jinx: He does? -goes on youtube-

Me: Ok, found a decent lemon fanfic. -reads-

Max: Ok, well here's a review from Snow and Lyoko.

**Snow:Hello everyone who own computers!**

**Lyoko:She's ALWAYS wanted to say that**

**Snow:Don't kill my joy! Well, your probally wondering who Lyoko is, she is my sis and me and her are shareing my account. Say hi Lyoko! **

**Lyoko:*glares* ...hi...**

**Snow: epic fail**

**Lyoko:*puts Kiba plushie infront of Snow's face* **

**Snow:EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! *grabs Kiba plushie* ...YOU HEARD NOTHING! **

**Lyoko: I think they did**

**Snow: :P Well onto the dares**

**Robin- Jump into a ditch of full of Robin haters and fangirls**

**Starfire- Learn a random language, without kissing someone**

**Raven-Go into the mirror and bring out all of your "other" selves**

**Lyoko: Wtf?**

**Snow: Yup its THAT kind of Wtf stories, the epic hillarious ones!**

**BB-Try to write a novel, about the most boringest thing in the world**

**Snow:... hmmm, Must think... can't think... *Gives Speedy posion cookies "accidentally" forgeting to mention they were poisonus**

**Lyoko:Yeah, she gets violent when bored**

**Snow:...WAIT I GOT IT! ... nope, it left D:**

**Lyoko & Snow: bye!**

**:P Snow-chan**

**※~〒Code Lyoko Girl〒~※™**

**Lyoko:Hey, why do you get to go first!**

**Snow:Cause this was just MY account**

**※~〒Code Lyoko Girl〒~※™**

**:P Snow-chan**

Beast Boy: -writes-

Max: -shoves Robin- -snickers-

Robin: Ahhhhhh! D:

Starfire: . . . . como estas?

Me, Mas y Menos: Bien. -_-

Other Ravens: -appear-

Happy: HI! :D

Sad: I hate myself. :(

Me: -sniffle- So do I. :(

Robin: -panting- Next is from Ghost.

**im back.**

**man - UUUMMMM!**

**SILENCE! (POKES WITH RED HOT POKER)**

**now first to answer the questions.**

**-my fav TT chareter is BB.**

**man - umlly?**

**yes, you idiot, that why im turning you into a army of evil BB'S**

**man - umat umuold umat uo?**

**oh SHAUT THE FUCK UP! (injects with purple liquid)**

**-i got a couple of games,headphones and money.**

**man - WWWAAA! PLEASE HELP ME!**

**-no i have not. i need to resrch the web more, but not after...**

**THE INCIDENT!**

**(thunder and lightning)**

**spirit - NOT THIS AGAIN.**

**I PAY YOU TO WORK, NOT TO BACK-CHAT!**

**spirit - well, it's not my fault that a gaurd in the last mistion managed to shot me in the backside in area 66!**

**HEY! NO TALKING ABOUT THE SECRET MISSIONS! WHY DON'T YOU GO GET A CHACK UP!**

**spirit - (limps away mummbling something about lack of big rockets)**

**now questions**

**1)what have you used the rockets for?**

**-**

**2)robin, what was the funnest thing batman has said or done?**

**-**

**3)cyborg, waht does 'com' stand for?**

**-**

**4)max, what colour is your blood?**

**and now dares!**

**rae dress up like death (shypth included) and walk around an old folks home. =D**

**michalle, you must baggy robin every five mins.**

**evil super BB - i am ready master.**

**good. NOW GO! DISTROY ALL, SEPT FROM ASDA!**

Beast Boy: O_O . . . . I have an evil self. DX

Me: I used them for New Year's eve, even though Iggy and Gazzy wanted them. -_-

Robin: Flashback! :D

_Batman: Everyone, shut your eyes._  
_Everyone: -shuts eyes-_

_Robin: -peaks-_

_Batman: -deadpan- No peaking._

_Robin: -closes eyes-_

Me: Lolz, one of my favorite parts from the show. I must what?

Max: Errrrrrr . . . . red.

Raven: -all dressed up- -deadpan- Oh joy. -walks out-

Cyborg: It stands for "commercial." It's used by mostly commercial websites. However, anyone who wants to register a domain name can register a name ending in .com, whether their site is used for commercial purposes or not.

Speedy: Ok then? A review from Lydia and Lilla. :)

***cough cough* I'm sorry for that last review-thingy... (note to self: dont write notes at 3am after watching robot chicken) Anywho, I have to say thankyou to Michelle for being in my story as a guest! Amazin! **

**Lilla: Stop rambling! on to dares!**

**Robin- dance the Monster Mash!**

**Star- Have some apples :D *holds out rotten apples* ( Star is our fav charater btw)**

**BB: Blar! Run around with vampire teeth on!**

**Shaun: and now the questions!**

**Me: *hits shaun* back into my brain! NOW! anywho, onto the questions!**

**Michelle: would you like to come back onto my story? **

**Rae...ven: Do you want a... EVIL ROACH INFESTED PRETTY PINK DRESS? **

**Slade: Are you gellin? (dr. Scholls!)**

**All: were you creeped out by my last set of question/dares and are you jealous that im luke's father's, brother's, cousion's, sister's, roommate's' brother's, girlfriend's, hairstylist's, daughter?**

**Lilla: Im sorry for letting her write this... she just got home from school so shes currently on a "Freedom Rush"**

***Lydia & Lilla***

Starfire: No thank you, I am not hungry.

Beast Boy: Dude, I already have fangs. -_-

Me: I would love to come back, but too bad you discontinued the fic. :(

Raven: -comes back- No thanks. -_-

Slade: No.

Everyone: Yes!

Happy: NEXT! Here's a review from Felica. :D

**hiya loved it but i don't wanna bring you down but see how that whole paragraph after loststream's that was from me... but no worries XD**

**hey michelle i will be posting the next chapter of worlds collide very soon just waiting for some people to give me there names and then ill be happy XD**

**anyway **

**Raven i'll just buy a MEGA butt protecter thing and then you can't touch my butt XD lol**

**anyway beastboy tell us if you found ravens love and lust XD**

**say hiya to Numbuh 2 Cyborg XD bye xxx**

Me: Oh my goodness, I'm really sorry about that.

Raven: . . . . ok?

Beast Boy: I did. -is in happy place-

Cyborg: Hi?

Robin: Well, next is from Lexi and Raven.

**Lexi:ok in know my dares and stuff arent tht good but im not smart enough to came up with anything good... raven:seriously, u havnt seen here grade point average, well, only 1. lexi:Kyd Wykkyd-do u choose not to talk or are ya mute...oh wait 2)kid flash-do u still wanna put a bell on Wykkyd? 3)seemore-do u have a crush on jinx 4)jinx-do u regret leaving the hive and joining the titans. 5)billy-ARE U ANNOYING OR JUST CRAZY! raven-she just got dane watching 'lightspeed' lexi:yeah...srry raven:bye**

Kyd Wykkyd: -writes on Jericho's board- **I choose not to.**

Kid Flash: I do. :)

SeeMore: No.

Jinx: Thank god. I don't really regret it much.

Billy: I'M AWESOMELY CRAZY! XD

Ivan: Last review from Loststream.

***sigh* I feel like I leave pointless, short reviews full of typos, I'm working on that.**

**Max: YOU'RE SERIES PWNS ALL! ps, Gazzy and Iggy blew up Taco Bell**

**Raven: Have a picnic with you're Dad, and you have to be friendly, and nice, and he has to be, too**

**Robin: break every bone in your body in painful yet halarious ways**

**Cyborg: destroy the T-Car with YO PLASMA CANNON!**

**All: Just to make sure you all do the dares, I will inform you that if you don't, I will steal your power to take over the world**

Max: -is pissed- THEY DID WHAT? They are gonna get it.

Raven: -goes off with other selves-

Me: Uhhh I think Evelyn would like to have Robin in one piece. -_-

Cyborg: NOOOO! NOT MY BABY! T_T

Me: Ok well, I gotta update my crossover story, but since me and Max might not have school tomorroe because of snow, I'll probably update it today of tomorrow.

Max: But till next time readers! :D

Beast Boy: Bye!

R&R!


	18. Too Many Snow Days

Me, Max, Robin, and BB: -trembling under a blanket-

Raven: I'm gonna regret asking this later, but what's wrong?

Me: No . . . . school . . . . too many snow days . . . . trapped-

Robin: In house for 4 days straight.

Beast Boy: Gonna . . . . lose it.

Max: I can't believe I'm saying this, but-

BB and Max: I MISS SCHOOL! T_T

Raven: -_-

Jinx: Well then, here's a review from holyshizpickle.

**Omg i can't beleive I haven't seen this story yet! *hits self* anyways...for the dares!**

**1) Jinx and Cyborg make out while Kid Flash comments on the entire thing out loud.**

**2)Rae Rae die your hair pink.**

**3)Robin, PLEASE take off your mask for me? -puppy dog face- pwease?**

**NOW FOR TAH QUESTIONS!**

**1) Terra, why do you keep leading BB on? Its not nice.**

**2)Robin, how do you feel about being in love with a girl 4 feet taller than you?(starfire)**

**3)Cyborg, why are you half metal/computer?**

**Please answer and do my dares, TTYL!**

Max: -shoves Cyborg, Jinx, and KF in makeout room-

Me: -gives Rae hairdye-

Raven: -walks away-

Robin: Ok. -takes off mask- **(You can see his eyes on The Batman.)**

Terra: I didn't intend to. It just happen.

Robin: Height doesn't really matter.

Cyborg: I got into an accident, so the surgens replaced most of my human parts with robotical parts.

Beast Boy: Here's a review from Fiona.

**lol you wrote felica again lol anyway... am sooo bored i have to practice for my r.e exam tomorrow and i have a english talk for tomorrow as well :( **

**I_M D_O_O_M! (¬.¬)**

**:(**

**anyway love you and peace about suckers XD**

Me: Sorry about messing up your name again. Forgive me?

Max: You're not doomed, you're SCREWED! DX

Starfire: Here is a review from friends, Lydia and Lilla.

**Hey guess what! Its recountenued! I have some amazing dares for you my dears. btw you left out arrowette who replaces speedy after he walks out on green arrow in the movie premere. in my opionion it almost halfway makes up for them canceling teen titans, but I shall always love the titans the most! now I have some dares:**

**Because of anothe dare robin did not dance the monster mash so he must do that**

**star: have a mustard covered apple**

**Bb: why did you deny my other dare? i wanted you to wear vampire fangs over your cute fangs you already have. but now you must wear the party dress mentioned in my last review.**

**Everyone:(holds out wii and the game "just dance") you must play the amazing game**

**and questions:**

**Rae: do you like just dance?**

**bb: is terra really still a rock?**

**everyone: sre apples yummy?**

**michelle: would you ever put Arrwoette on here even through shes not a titan? i mean young justice will become to younger people what teen titans was/is to us. think about it. and can you bring andrew in for the next chappie? he seems funny. **

**everyone: i want to kidnap a titan for my story of random ness. who should i kidnap? im thinking i should use bumblebee.**

**Thats all *Lydia and Lilla***

Me: That's great to hear. We'll play Wii at the end of the chapter. I knew I left some details out about Young Justice, but Teen Titans will still be my #1. :)

Robin: -does the monster mash-

Starfire: -eats- Mmmmmm tasty! :D Do you have any more?

Beast Boy: -comes out in a dress- (insert swear word here)

Raven: -deadpan- No.

Terra: Errrr, I'm right here aren't I?

Everybody: Apples are good.

Jordan: Apple! :D

Me: Alright, I get an apple for you. -goes to kitchen with Jordan-

Robin: And that, my friends, was Michelle's little brother.

Max: I just love the little guy. :)

Bumble Bee: Great, I'll be a captive soon. -_-

Jordan: -eats-

Me: I honestly, don't know who she is.

Beast Boy: Andrew should deffinately be here! XD

Me: Fine, next chapter.

Beast Boy: -punches fist in air- YES!

Speedy: Next, is Loststream.

**Nudge: and then we can go shopping, and play in the snow, and *goes on and on and on***

**Me: I asked her and Angel to help me with the dares**

**Angel: okay, dares...no idea**

**Me: well, this review is pointless, bye**

Max: Nudge? Angel? What are you two doing there?

Aqualad: A review from Felynx.

**the show is not new they did a premiere on November 26 but it was the same episode booo**

**and it was a comic just like teen titans so its not a surprise who is in the show **

**yeah i didnt review last ch. but i couln'd think of anything good to ask T.T**

**Questions:**

**Robin : Quick how much can you hold your breath?**

**Cy: which is you top 10 of fav sports**

**Jinx: do you still have that rose KF give u when u fisrt met him o.0**

**Kole : how much time can u use ur power?**

**Dares:**

**Raven switch place with Happy the entire chapter! **

**Aqualad : Bring something interesting from the deepest and strangest part of the ocean**

**Bublebee : go into a hive and bring honey for everyone :)**

**Thats all :D**

Me: Well, I haven't read the comics, and I know they did a premiere the day before my birthday, but I didn't get to see it then.

Robin: 1 minute and 5 seconds.

Cyborg: Hmmm, let's see. Football, basketball, wrestling, baseball, soccer, autocross, wiffleball, snowboarding, bowling, and golf. :)

Jinx: -blushes- Yes.

Kid Flash: :D

Kole: As long as I want.

Happy: Hi! :D

Me: -headdesk-

Everyone: -eats honey- Mmmmmm.

Aqualad: I brought treasure! :D

Max: Ok, next is Sofia, Artemis, and Nyu/Lucy.

**Oh, my...you updated...**

**Artemis: She wasn't the only one that's been slacking off too much.**

**Me: *sniff* Forgive me, Michelle?**

**Lucy: Nyu!**

**Artemis: You have to go update now.**

**Me: Yeah, I know! And I have a dare on my mind...anybody that guesses it and asks for it on my story will get a cookie...any flavor they want...Max can do it too..**

**Artemis: *closes eyes tight* I don't want to know what it is...**

**Me: *grins innocently* Questions!**

**Robin - What did Beast Boy get you?**

**Cyborg - Ever heard of lamingtons?**

**Robin, Max, and Beast Boy - Are you guys suffering Stockholm's Syndrome?**

**Beast Boy - What the heck did Lusty Raven do to you? I don't want anything detailed, ok?**

**Artemis: Sofia has been too distracted reading Naruto lemons, another reason she's didn't update last chapter, oh and I will win. I always do.**

**Me: ...*sniff* I have a cold right now...Anyways I really hate myself right now too...for reasons I don't want to talk about...Anyways I promise I'll check the story more often! But forgive me, please!**

**Nyu: Nyu!**

**~ Sofie, Artemis, and Nyu**

Me: -sniffle- Yes I have. T^T I also updated my crossover story, if any of you wanna take a look at it.

Robin: Get me for what?

Cyborg: No.

Max, Robin, and Beast Boy: No.

Max: We're not even treated as captives, now it's more like family. :)

Beast Boy: . . . . nothing?

Happy: That's not what Lust told me!

Beast Boy: -covers Happy's mouth- Heheh.

Everyone: O_o

Me: Errrr lastly, a review from Ghost.

**hey, i'm here again.**

**sorry if i seem sad, but my evil BB got blown up by a sharp pringle.**

**michalle - someone need's a hug (step's forward)**

**(pulls out sword) touch me and die.**

**michalle - =O (step's back)**

**now to chear myself up, i'm going to speak Rhefugi for the rest of the reveiw. (for all mortals, it is my home language)**

**beast boy - i bet you can't.**

**ofk faq bal kolyz.**

**max - raven, can you translate what he's saying?**

**raven - no.**

**robin - why not?**

**raven - it is the devil's language, so only relation's to the devil himself can understand it.**

**e xys uail fas sa ztir faq, oly uai?**

**jinx - what are you saying?**

**1) laxef - ra mith efsa o dony.**

**max - i know that's a dare, but i don't know what it is.**

**2) zhyyku - ra sa o zsleh pdix qesw mefnz.**

**max - look, you eather speak english, or you end your reveiw now.**

**e't lizwyk bal sety, za e wojy sa dyojy faq.**

**RAAKXUY!**

Me: GAAAAHHH! Stupid Google! It won't let me do the translations.

England and Prussia: -appears-

Prussia: Not to worry! For the Awesome Prussia is here to help! :D

England: . . . .

Me: Iggy! :D -huggles England-

England: -blushes lightly and hugs back-

Kid Flash: Let's play Wii! :D

Everybody: -play Wii-

Me: Well, till next time readers! Bye!

R&R!


	19. Chainsaws XD

Me: Guten tag! XD

Max: . . . . we had a German quiz today at school, so yea . . . . tag.

Me: Annnndddd, today and tomorrow is early release meaning I can update this. I also got some news. First of all, I'm sorry for not updating this in a long while, but you what school does to ya. Second, I will end this story very soon. Last chapter will be ch. 20, but don't be sad because I have a surprise for you guys. I say the surprise at the last chapter, but you can try to guess what it is if ya want.

Beast Boy: Let's do some dares! :D

Raven: . . . . whatever. -_-

Bumble Bee: Ok, here's a review from Lydia, Lilla, and me.

**I dont feel like logging into my account so whatever but I have finally made some progress concerning the todo list I have (I just pm'd that to you so you see how big it is) I have Kiddnapped Bumblebee and after I review this I'm going to update my stories!**

**Bee: Oh joy**

**Lilla: sh Bee, after she has kidnapped someone they are helpless**

**Me: yeppers anywho onto the dares!**

**Robin- Invite Barbra on a lovely dinner date!**

**Rae- I have no dare for you this time! consider yourself lucky**

**Star-(hands more mustard coved apples) you may have them all. Lilla made like 500 of them. You must where a bright purple( gold is changed to sliver, ruby becomes emrald) version of raven uniform for this whole chappie**

**Cy- CHUG!...a can of Car oil**

**Lilla: and we only have one question and its to michelle**

**Am I going crazy because I just figured out that I refer to Lilla(my OC) as a diffrernt person from me(Like instead of saying "I love Starfire" I would say "We love Starfire")**

Me: I saw the list, and holy crap! You got lotsa stuff to do girl! DX

Robin and Batgirl: -walk off to date-

Raven: Whatever.

Starfire: Do I look nice?

Me: Yes. Damnit, I wanna cosplay.

Max: Don't you cosplay England?

Me: Sorta, I just don't have the costume or the money to buy one. Lydia, you are not crazy. OCs are supposed to be referred to as a different person.

Cyborg: -glug- -glug-

Beast Boy: Next review is . . . . from luna827.

Max: What's with the long pause?

Beast Boy: Shut it, Maximum "Charging Off" Ride! DX

Max: -glares-

**Okay don't have any dares but I have some questions**

**1)Aqualad, HONESTLY tell who you have a crush on in the Titans.**

**2)Jericho, is Slade your father? Just wondering since Teen Titans wiki said something about that.**

**3)To all girls, if you were to be stranded on an island, which boy will you want to be stranded with? Choose ONLY one boy.**

Aqualad: But I don't have a crush on someone.

Speedy: Denial. -_-

Jericho: -writes on board- **Yes.**

All the girls: . . . . Cyborg, so he can build something to get us out of the island.

Cyborg: Thanks?

Kid Flash: Up next is Felynx! :D

**leeets see besides of an other cool chapter i got:**

**questions:**

**Starfire: tell us your favorite meats from your home planet**

**Terra: how did you live in the mountains (before the titans find u ) for a long time?**

**BB: Tiger ooor Lion ?**

**Raven: Nevermore or BB's room ?**

**im not gonna ask for dares because im a good person :)**

Starfire: -rambles on about her favorite meats-

Terra: Basically, surviving off of whatever I can find in the mountains.

Beast Boy: Tiger. :)

Me and Max: Trickum Tigers! :D

Me: I can't believe in a few months, we'll be Parkview Panthers. Freshmen year baby! Coming soon! :D

Max: Yeah!

Raven: Nevermore.

Me: You liar.

Raven: -glares-

Max: Next up, is dani icarus.

**Me: HAI! i wish I had four straight snow days. i only had two. :(**

**Jordan: got some dares!**

**Max: Throw hippie stuff at Jericho shouting "BEGONE TO THE 60'S!"**

**Michelle: Beat Andrew for not doing our dares the chapter he did!**

**Robin: Jump in a mosh pit and stay there for the rest of the chapter.**

**Herald: Wear a Feodora for the rest of the chapter. (it's a hat)**

**Michelle: Let Keisha- my Herald obsessed OC- stay with you guys for TWO WHOLE CHAPTERS! BTW, she's on a sugar rush, wearing one of Herald's cape hood things, carrying around her Herald doll-which she named Herald-Kun-, she's on her roller skates, AND we gave her permission to hug Herald the whole two chapters. Also, her powers depend on her emotions and she's quite bi-polar (changes emotions often.) Ex. Fire when mad, Sun Shine when happy, Water when sad, Ice when depressed, Vines when annoyed, Mud when she's bored, Lava when REALLY mad, Wind when she's determined, and i think that's it... WAIT! She has Electricity powers when she's REALLY annoyed. **

** we done?**

**Me: Uh-Huh! BAI! **

**Jordan: Have fun with Keisha.**

Jericho: -runs away-

Max: -throws a lavalamp- BEGONE TO TEH 60'S! XD

Me: I will whack him with my herring once I see him this weekend.

Beast Boy: And I'm not gonna warn him about it this time. XD

Robin: -jumps in mosh pit-

Me: You can use my fedora hat. -gives hat-

Herald: -wears hat-

Keisha: -sunshine- Hi! :D -huggles Herald-

Spider-Fang: Ok? Well, next review is from Lexi and Rae.

Raven: Don't call me that.

**Freddy:well...*looks at list lexi and rae-rae gave him* since my daughter and niese is helping my brother(trigon) with sumthin, im fillin in...*looks at list again* 1)billy numerous- u are a crazy psycho, kiss argent. 2)argent-was billy a good kisser.3)hotspot-what did u think of the kiss. 4)lighting-ur awesome! kiss kole. 5)kole-was lightning a good kisser. 6)kyd wykkyd-ur one of my favs! kiss rae-rae! 7)raven-was kyd wykkyd a good kisser. 8)beast boy-what did u think of the kiss. freddy:tht was all written by lexi, not me. *looks at list...AGAIN!* 9)eveyone- this is a riddle, what do you call a sick wimp**

Billy: No! I'm just epic like that! -kisses Argent-

Argent: You are one horrible kisser. :P

Billy: D:

Hotspot: I really don't care. -_-

~2 More Kiss Sessions Later~

Kole and Raven: No.

Lighting: Ahh! D:

Kyd Wykkyd: Doesn't bother me.

Beast Boy: -emo corner-

Robin: Next is Fiona.

**ITS OKAY... I'VE MOVED MY TALK FOR TOMORROW :) anyway it doesnt matter if you wrote my name wrong, its still a great honour to be in your story XD hey at the moment im listening to waking the demon by bullet for my valentine... its pretty loud in my headphones (U_U) its 10:45 and im extremely bored and yes im screwed yet again for the talk ! **

**dares**

**1. Raven eat popcorn with mustard, ketchup, and... wash it down with some lemonade XD he he **

**2. BB I COMMAND YOU TO EAT ONE OF THOSE STINK BALLS MUAHAHA!**

**3. Robin... hmmm... listen to... bowling for soup high school never ends (love that song)**

**4. STARFIRE GO ON YOUTUBE AND LOOK UP 'ROBIN AND STARFIRE' :P**

**5. Jinx make bad things happen to Terra [i dont like her that much] **

**6. Slade you will dance the chicken dance while wearing a chicken suit**

**AND FINALLY [takes big breath]**

**7. AQUALAD, SPEEDY, CYBORG, AND... [SOMEONE PICK SOMEONE FOR ME] =] HAVE TO GET PASS MY OPISICLE COURSE he he**

**first you have to go over a large bridge, while dodging the HIVE, then climb over this wall that comes out of nowhere... then jump into this massive rubber ring that has no bottom... but somehow it's end, ends up being on top of a bouncy castle, all of you have to make the little kids laugh then you all have to run 6 laps of this weird track to get to the finish.. anyway bye xxxx! (^_^)**

Raven: -eats and drink lemonade-

Beast Boy: -pinches nose and eats-

Me: Starfire will look at RobxStar vids later, and torture Terra later, Jinx.

Jinx: -mutters cuss words-

Slade: -dances-

Everyone: O_O

Me: I pick Robin!

Aqualad, Speedy, Cyborg, and Robin: -runs-

Max: Next, from Snow and Lyoko.

**Lyoko:Hey, sorry we couldn't review the last chapter we've been kinda busy with-**

**Snow:*takes keyboard* with finals (we have to have finalls at the end of EVERY semester) and all, but now I'm glad that its over!**

**Lyoko:*glares* DO NOT TAKE THE KEYBOARD AWAY FROM ME!**

**Snow:? What the hell?**

**Lyoko:Sorry, read a story that gave me a headache...I couldn't understand half of what was typed ...**

**0M6 1 h34r1 y0u! **

**Snow:...that took her about four minutes to write, well onto the dares**

**Raven-Have a Tea party with beast-boy, and NO, YOU CAN HURT HIM. :D**

**Everyone-Have a no air breathing contest**

**Lyoko:...thats all we got...**

Me: You read "Angles" right? Worst fanfic I've ever read, worse than "My Immortal."

~1 min and 30 sec later~

Speedy: Ha! I win! :D

Raven and BB: -goes off-

Kitten: Next review is Under Cover Spy Princess. (Lotstream)

**Nudge: oh, hi Max! Did you know I love pink? It's so pretty. And the mall, I love the mall. I love shopping at the mall, we should go clothes and shoes shopping! *continues talking* **

**Angel: how can you stand this?**

**Me: *wearing earmuffs* WHAT?**

**Angel: good idea *puts on earmuffs* Dares...**

**Raven: let Starfire take you shopping and buy you an outfit you will have to wear for the rest of the episode**

**Every Vilian that ever appeared on the show: do a conga line**

**All Teen Titans: go and play in the snow in your swim clothes**

**Nudge: and then we can eat at the food court. We should eat tacos. But we can't, becuse Iggy and the Gasman blew up Taco Bell. Maybe we could eat at Burger King, or *begins to make a long list of resturants***

**Me: *still wearing earmuffs* WHAT?**

Max: -facepalm- Dear lord. DAT RAMBLING! DX

Starfire: -giggles while dragging Raven to mall-

Villians: -does conga line-

Titans: There is no snow anymore.

Me: But there is a last review from Ghost. :)

**ok, for the non-devil-relitives, i will traanslate the last reveiw.**

**-and now for dares.**

**-i bet your not to smug now, are you?**

**-1) robin - go jump into a lake.**

**-2) speedy - go to a strip club with jinks.**

**-i'm rushed for time, so i have to leave now.**

**GOODBYE!**

**hell, humans get more idiotic every year!**

**human race - what?**

**nothin'**

**human race - oh (carry's on with lifes)**

**so, one dare.**

**1)max and michalle, you both try to juggle 6 chainsaws!**

**for now, good bye.**

Robin: -runs to lake-

Speedy: -drags Jinx away-

Kid Flash: JIIINNNNNXXXX! -runs after them-

Me and Max: Oh s#$%. -attempts to juggle-

Beast Boy: Well, that its for now. We'll see you again on the next and last chapter. Until then, bye! :D

R&R!


	20. Last Chappie

Me: Ello chaps! :D

Max: Hi.

Me: This is the last chapter. Yes, I know, very sad news indeed, but! . . . . there's is a surprise.

Max: Which Michelle told you guys last time. So, drumroll please.

Speedy: -drumrolls-

Me: And the surprise isssssssss . . . .

Speedy: Just get on with it! My hands are getting tired!

Me: Well fine then! The surprise is . . . . there will be a sequel!

-recored scratches-

Titans: . . . . WHAT?

Max: Wait for it, it gets better. -_-

Me: Yes my friends, there will be a sequel . . . . sorta.

Beast Boy: What do you mean by that?

Me: Well, the sequel won't be about the Titans but the Hetalia characters instead (Meaning the sequel will be in a different fandom), and I will only take questions in the sequel. No dares.

Robin: So you're gonna make a sequel, but not have us in it?

Me and Max: -nods-

Me: Sorry if you don't like the surprise, but I've wanting to make a "Ask Hetalia" fic for a while. If you want to, you can review on the sequel that I just posted up. You don't even have to exactly know what Hetalia is.

Kid Flash: Now, let's do some reviews! :D

Jinx: Here's two from Lexi and Rae. ;)

Raven: I wish you stop calling me that.

**Lexi:last chapter? bound to happen sumtime. oh and ghost, the titans arent being relaesed. technally, they are still tepped on3 other ficsXD raven:*snaps fingers*shoot! any way...1)gizmo-kiss melvin, yes, you have to. 2)herald-kiss raven. you did in dani icaras fic, and she thought u were a good kisser. 3)eveyone-everyone including the host are invited to my house for a all night pool party! reviewers to! lexi:im really gonna miss u and hope u have a nice life! bye! raven&lexi:BYE! ~hugs n kisses~ A(lexi)s&Rae-Rae!**

**Lexi:IMPORTANT NEWS! WARNING! IMPORTANT NEWS! i have just recieved information about these 3 things. 1)greg cipes, the person who does beast boys voice, had said tht they are going to make a live action teen titans movie. 2)the producer of teen titans said tht after hes done working on ben 10 alien force he will get back to work on teen titans. 3)raven is getting her own show after smallville goes off in 2011. THIS NEWS COULD BE FAKE!(but hopefully its not) raven:did u know cyborg and aquaman was on smallville? lexi:...i do now...**

Gizmo: Grrrrrr fine! But only on the cheek. -kisses lightly on cheek-

Melvin: :P

Raven and Herald: -kiss-

Me: Really? I already knew about that. You can look it up on youtube.

Robin: Next review is from WingedHero540.

**Me: Yay! I finally got a chance to review your story!**

**Aero: Well it's about damn time!**

**Me: CAN IT Aero! Anyways on to the dares! :D**

**Michelle & Max-Read When A Wedding Goes Horribly, Horribly Wrong by tgypwya amd tell everyone what you thought of it!**

**Aero: That's a stupid dare!**

**Me: Not unless you've read it! *shudders***

**Max-Fight Aero. No rules.**

**Aero: hehehe *cracks knuckles***

**Me: On to the questions!**

**Max-If I shoved you in a room with Lissa and Brigid and a Fang plushie, what would you do?**

**Michelle-Would you do the same to Max?**

**Robin-Are you and Starfire going out any time soon?**

**Me: I also brought gifts**

**Max-a rusty spork**

**Michelle-a swordfish named Sheldon**

**Beastboy- 20 pounds of tofu**

**Me: Bye! XD**

**Aero: Later! :D**

Me: I read it. Heheh, Iggy was pretty horny. XD What I do what to Max?

Max: I would probably beat the crap out of Lissa and Brigid, but I keep the plushie. :)

Beast Boy: Of course you would. ;)

Max: -whacks BB-

Beast Boy: . . . . ow. :(

Robin: We already are.

Starfire: :D

Blackfire: -scoffs- Next up, is from dani icarus.

**Me: *GASP* Last chapter!**

**Keisha: I'll stay out of it this time. :)**

**Jordan: FINAL DARES!**

**People who where masks: TAKE THEM OFF!**

**Robin:Set yourself on FIRE!**

**Jordan: That be it.**

**Me: I'LL MISS YOUR STORY! T-T**

**Keisha: We'll continue ours!**

**Jordan: How will that help?**

**Keisha: SOMEONE has to continue it!**

**Me: Anyways... BYE! Hope you have fun after this!**

Titans with masks: -tacks off masks-

Robin: They can't set me on fire, Evelyn would kill Michelle and Max!

Max: Gee Rob, since when did you care about us? -implied sarcasm-

Robin: -glares-

Me: Max, why so moody? D:

Max: You're moody too, more moody than me!

Beast Boy: -mutters- PMSing. -_-

All girls: WHAT?

Beast Boy: Nothing, nothing.

Speedy: -snickers- Ok, next is from Lydia, Lilla, and Bee.

**Woman! It better be a friggin amazing surprize if your canceling my favorite fanfiction!**

**Lilla: Aww I was hoping she was going crazy**

**Me: SHUDDUP! **

**Bee: (Listens to bickering in background) Well here are the questions**

**Hot Spot and Argent- You guys are my new favorite TT paring. How do you feel about Hotgent?**

**Everyone- I gots an exelent in my science fair! Do you think that you should...HIDE YA KIDS, HIDE YA WIFE, HIDE YA KIDS, HIDE YA WIFE! We gonna find you, we gonna find you!**

**Bee: their still fighting :D maybe I can sneak away... (Tries to escape)**

**Lilla and Me: NO! You may not leave while we fight about random crap!**

**Bee: fine, dares**

**Star- Blue tastes good! eat the blue fuzz that seems to always be on your food!**

**Lilla: and that is all**

**Me: Nuh-uh! We still have some fighting to do!**

**Lilla: lets do that on one of our stories.**

**Me: otay! Close us out Bee**

**Bee: fine... bye Michelle, Titans, Villains, Sparky**

***Lydia, Lilla, and Bumblebee!***

Argent and Hot Spot: O_O . . . .

Kid Flash: Hide yo wife, hide yo kids, and hide yo captives cause Lydia be rapin everybody out there! XD

Starfire: I shall get the bread. -runs to kitchen-

Me: -headdesk-

Max: Here's a review from Felynx.

**dang a last chapter this gotta be epic**

**leeets see:**

**Q:**

**Cy: Mac or Windows? Why? and Pittsburgh or Green bay (superbowl anyone)**

**Robin: why dont you take loosing?**

**Raven: how does it feel be a kid again when you where on the season 4 ?**

**BB: Garfield or Gar?**

**Dares:**

**Robin: get in a pool full of jelly of zorkaberries with starfire **

**Cy: create a computer with a yottabyte ( for more info search in wikipedia ) **

**Raven: bring a rainbow cape :) **

**BB: use a rainbow cape too but you have to use a leotard (with short) too**

**thats all ..4 now**

Cyborg: Mac, and I was going for the Steelers. -gets to building-

Max: I can answer this, because Robin hates losing. :P

Robin: -glares-

Raven: . . . . nothing really special. -_-

Beast Boy: Garfield. -reads Rob's dare- Ha! That's probably Robin's sex dream right there! XD

Robin: -whacks BB-

Beast Boy: Ow! -whacks Rob- -gets in costume-

Max: -takes picture with cell- Andrew would looove to see this. -snickers-

Beast Boy: -grabs phone- NO!

Bumble Bee: Why the hell do these three fight so much?

Me: I wouldn't really call it fighting, more like teasing. Max and BB teased each other even when both of them were my captives, but when Andrew took BB, the teasing lowered down some. Robin, I have no idea. Ok, next review is from luna827.

**Oh... so I see my questions were akaward...next questions!**

**1)Beast Boy, you really can't eat anything meat like except for tofu don't you? (I like tofu just to tell you and I'm not vegeterian)**

**2)To everyone, what's you fear?**

**3)Sorry for being random but, does anyone like anime?**

Beast Boy: Yup! :D

Titans: We have no fears.

Me: I do! I do! I'm such an anime freak. :D

BB, Robin, Max, Terra, KF, Jinx, and Speedy: We like anime too. :)

Kid Flash: Next! . . . . from Agent Time Stream.

**Nudge: do you like pizza? I wish we could go get pizza. But I bet Iggy and Gazzy would blow up the resturaunt. Can I look at fanfiction? Oh, hi! Who are you?**

**Katniss: where am I?**

**Me: my mind**

**Katniss: that doesn't make sense**

**Angel: our prison. We're never getting out.**

**Me: but Nudge will keep you entertained!**

**Nudge: who are you?**

**Katniss: Katniss Everdeen of District 12**

**Nudge: where's that? Is it in New York?**

**Katniss: What's New York?**

**Me: *groans* and here she goes...**

**Nudge: you've never heard of New York? It's the coolest place ever! I've been there before, they sell everthing right on the streets and *continues to talk***

**A few hours later...**

**Katniss: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! *pulls out duct tape***

**Nudge: *eyes widen***

**The screen goes black with "Please Stand By" printed in red letter. You can hear the sounds of Nudge yelling, then there is a loud thump, Nudge's yelling gets louder, followed by the sound of duct tape being used and a sudden silence.**

***The black screen disappears. Nudge's arms and legs have been taped rogether, there is also a strip of duct tape covering her mouth***

**Me: yes! With Katniss, Nudge, and Angel, no one can stop me from takeing over the universe! Mwahahaha!**

**Katniss: I'm going to kill you! *since she doesn't have a bow, she charges me, right before she reaches me, a silver flsh slams into her and sends her sprawling***

**Me: and I can't forget Silva, but she and Hawk are very close companions and secret weapons.**

**Angel: do you have any dares or questions?**

**Me:...no**

**Angel: so you mean this long review was for nothing?**

**Me:...**

***A few hours later***

**Me:...**

**Angel: *facepalm***

Me: Long review is long. XD

Max: Next one up is from Fiona.

**lol good chapter xxxxxxxx**

**anyway questions and dares**

**1) Raven what is your favourite song?... [if you won't/can't answer, then you have to kiss bb XD]**

**2) ROBIN PRETTY PWEASE TAKE YOUR MASK OFF (^.^)**

**3) Jinx + Kid flash are you two dating, or just 'close friends'?**

**4) STARFIRE LOVE YOU AND ALSO RAVEN TOO! anyway, you're all going to a fashion show XD and all the boys are welcomed to come [which means bikinis, jumpsuits, school wear etc] **

**AND FINALLY **

**5) Speedy can you tell us all, if you would rather spend time combing your hair, or rescue Beebee or some other girl from trouble?**

**that's it people xxx**

Raven: Haunted by Evanescence.

Beast Boy: . . . . she answered. :(

Robin: -points to other review- I already have my mask off. -_-

Kid Flash: Of course me and Jinxs are dating. :D

Jinx: ;D

Speedy: I would save Bumble Bee, just cause she's giving me a death glare right now. :P

Starfire: -drags Raven to fashion show-

Aqualad: Next up, is from Snow and Lyoko.

**Snow:Actually no**

**Lyoko:It was "the phrase that pais" The girl couldn't even spell mad right...It hurt my eyes and the only words that she COULD spell right was sexual and swear words**

**Snow:...I'll look that up now...**

**-10 minutes later-**

**Snow &Lyoko:OH GOD! THATS HORRIBLE!**

Me: I know right? I gave her some critique, but she PMed me a day later basically saying that my stories were crap. :P

Max: -laughs her ass off- Her story is such a fail!

Beast Boy: I know right? Well, next is from Sofia and Artemis.

Max: My series pwns yours Artemis! XD

Me: . . . .

**OMGAWD Sorry! I forgot! I've been having a real bad case of amnesia these days.**

**Artemis: She's also updating her story right now.**

**Me: Aww...you're ending the story? *sniff* The surprise better be good...*sniff* **

**Artemis: She still has that cold.**

**Me: And I'm sad!**

**Artemis: Questions -**

**Michelle - Have you heard Caramelldansen yet? If not, Sofia says to look it up on youtube and put Caramelldansen (Speedycake Remix)**

**Max - Do you have any idea when you're going to be freed?**

**Artemis: I hope I'm going to be freed soon. I have business to attend to. **

**Me: Aw, but I WUVS you Arty. *puppy dog face***

**Artemis: -_-**

**Me: And Michelle, who's your sempai? Mine's Kazekage-sama!**

**Artemis: It all started with lunch break at school...**

**Me: It's just that me and friends made up that we would have teachers, one friend has Syaoran from Tsubusa, another has Gilbert from Pandora Hearts, the other has this dude from Mew Mew Power (don't remember which), and me and my best friend fought over Gaara-sempai until I won, so she has Roxas from Kingdom Hearts. XD**

**Artemis: She gets crazier everytime...**

**Me: XD XD XD XD And what's Angles? Where's it at? Who's the author? I wanna flame!**

**Artemis: *with a little sign that says help me***

**Me: *ahem* Anyways, it's been fun reading this story, hope you'll still review on mine. ^-^ And did you know that today as I am typing right now is the coldest day in Ciudad Juarez? My feet are freezing right now.**

**~ From Sofia and Artemis.**

Me: Yes, I finally looked up the song, and let's just say I have it on my iPod now. :)

Max: I have know idea. Probably untill Michelle quits fanfiction, but that would most likely never happen.

Me: My sempai is England. :D -huggles England-

England: . . . .

Max: Wait a minute, why are you still here?

England: I forgot something. -_-

Me: The fail of a story I was talking about is "Angels" by gothicgirldarkness666. If you do read it, just be prepare to lose a couple thousand of your brain cells. :P

Max: Lastly, a review from Ghost.

**YOUR CLOSING SHOP! =C**

**(turns and wistles, all minions stop) THE TITANS ARE BEING RELEASED! TAKE ALL WEAPONS, CEMICAL, AND TECH TO THE SECRET BACE, WHILE I SORT OUT THE BASE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!**

**minions: (look at each other, before rushing to excape to secret base, with weapons, tech, and cemicals)**

**(turn's to camera)why? now i have to distroy this bace.**

**(rases gun and shots camera guy) but now one lase question.**

**raven, do you truly, and abislutly love beast boy?**

**i will not be here to find out.**

**goodbye. (flips swich)**

**SPEAKER: SELF DISTRUCT IN TEN SECONDS, NINE ,EIGHT, SEVEN...**

**(ghost disapperes into fog)**

**SPEAKER:...TWO ONE...**

**(KA-boom!)**

**END TRANSMITION)**

Raven: . . . . yes.

Beast Boy: Yeah! :D -huggles Raven-

Me: -fangirlness comes out- AWWWWWWWW! And not to worry Ghost. If you're interested, you can ask the Hetalia characters in the sequel. I'm gonna miss you guys! I hope some of you will review the sequel.

Max: The sequel is called "Michelle&Max's Q&A Corner." You can really miss it. XD

England: So be sure to ask me or anyone questions in the story. You can even ask Michelle, Max, and Michelle's OC Colombia.

Colombia: Si! :D

America: You forgot to say the Hero. D:

Prussia: Or the awesome me!

Me: -shoves the countries-

Max: Well, I guess this is good bye. :)

Me: Bye!

R&R!


End file.
